the legend of Spyro retold, a new begining
by Royal blue wizard
Summary: The legend of Spyro a new beginning retold, with little modifications to the story to help it flow better and to fix any plot holes.
1. Chapter 1, The purple egg

**Chapter 1, The purple egg.**

It was the year of the dragon, a time that comes only once every twelve years, a dragon egg will only hatch during this year and any eggs laid during the other eleven years will simply remain dormant until the next year of the dragon.

This year of the dragon was especially important as the dragons had been at war with the apes for many years and many dragons had lost their lives, thankfully there was more than enough eggs for the new generation and inside each one was a new dragon ready to be born.

Every single dragon egg had been placed inside the dragon temple where they could be protected by the strongest dragon warriors and the dragon guardians.

The guardian of fire Ignitus was making his usual inspection around the temple making sure that nothing was out of place, Ignitus was a red dragon with a gold belly and wings, he was the current leader of the guardians and had seen more battles then he could count.

Ignitus finished his inspection and returned to the room where the dragon eggs was being kept passing a couple of dragon warriors along the way.

Once inside the room Ignitus could see dragon eggs of many different colours, the colour of the egg indicated what type of dragon would be born from it, red for fire, blue for ice, yellow for electricity, green for earth and grey for wind.

Guarding the eggs closely was the guardian of wind Breeza, she was a white dragon with a grey belly and wings, Ignitus know why she was so protective of the eggs, most of the wind dragons had been killed in the war and it was feared that if anything was to happen to these eggs then the wind dragons may become extinct.

Ignitus continued into a separate room that had been reserved for a single egg, unlike all the other eggs this one was purple a rare colour for a dragon egg, and the dragon it was said to produce was just as rare.

Just as Ignitus was leaving the room with the purple egg he heard a loud explosion and felt the temple shake, Ignitus ran to a nearby window and saw that thousands of apes where attacking the temple.

The other dragon guardians ran to the room where the eggs where been kept determined to protect them, the dragon warriors ran to the temple entrances ready to battle the apes, Ignitus had never seen so many apes attack at once before and he began to fear that he and the other dragons would not be able to stop them.

Almost without thinking Ignitus grabbed a hold of the purple egg and flew out the window, he was lucky that in the chaos of the battle no one noticed him.

Ignitus landed on the edge of a long river called the Silver river, he then broke a piece of bark off of a nearby tree and placed the purple egg on top of it and then let it float down the river.

"May the ancestor's look after you, may they look after us all" said Ignitus trying to reassure himself.

Ignitus flew back to the temple as fast as he could hoping to save more of the eggs however as he neared the temple he could see that the apes had already broken through the door and was most likely deep inside the temple.

Ignitus flew through the window and ran to the room where the eggs where, as he entered the room Ignitus's face turned to one of horror at what he saw.

The purple egg drifted down the river for over a day until it became tangled in the roots of a tree which was on the edge of the river, after several hours the egg was found by two dragonflies, one was blue and named Flash and the other was his wife Nina who was pink.

The two approached the egg with caution, as dragonflies lived away from most of the other creatures they didn't know what this thing was.

"What do you think it is" asked Flash, "I don't know, is almost looks like an egg" said Nina, "That's impossible, if this was an egg then the creature that laid it would have to be gigantic" said Flash.

Nina hesitantly placed her hand on the egg, as soon as she did the egg suddenly gave a light movement, both Flash and Nina hid behind a rock fearful of what was happening, the egg continued to move and shake until a large crack appeared on the egg.

The creature inside the egg pushed against the crack attempting to break free, Flash and Nina stayed behind the rock terrified of what was going to come out of the egg, finally a large piece of shell broke off and then another as the creature inside began to crawl out.

The small chubby creature that crawled out of the egg had purple scales, a gold belly and red wings, the two dragonflies had no idea that this creature was a dragon.

The baby dragon had still not opened its eyes and instead it tried to wipe the goo off of its head using its tail, after several minutes the dragon gave up trying to wipe its own head and seemed to fall asleep, having used all of its energy.

The two dragonflies was both afraid and amazed at the sleeping creature before them, "it's actually kind of cute" said Nina, "Cute, that thing could eat us" said Flash, "I don't think it has the energy to hurt anyone" she said.

Nina left the safety of the rock and began to approach the creature, "What are you doing" asked Flash with fear in his voice, "It's ok" said Nina as she flew up to the dragon and gently wiped the goo off of its head.

Flash seeing that the creature was no immediate threat flew up next to Nina, "Where do you think he came from" asked Nina, "I'm not sure" he said.

Suddenly Flash had an idea and flew up high into the air hoping to see where the dragon could have come from, however the dragon temple was too far away to see and Flash flew back down.

"Did you see anything" asked Nina, Flash shuck his head "No, this river goes on for miles, there's no telling where he could have come from" he said.

Both dragonflies heard a squeaking sound and looked down to see that the dragon had opened its eyes and was looking at them with eyes as purple as its scales.

Flash and Nina froze in fear thinking that their lives was about to end, the dragon looked at them with curiosity in its eyes and gave another squeak.

Nina carefully touched the dragons head and seeing the creature as no danger began to stroke the dragon.

"What should we do, we can't just leave him here to be eaten by a Frogweed" said Nina, "I don't know, maybe someone's looking for him" said Flash though he didn't believe his own words.

Nina thought for a second "Well until someone comes to get him, maybe we should look after him" she said, Flash was clearly hesitant but when he looked the little dragon in the eye he couldn't bear the thought of something bad to him, "Ok, but only until someone comes to get him" he said.


	2. Chapter 2, Spyro the dragonfly

**Chapter 2, Spyro the dragonfly.**

**12 years later.**

Flash and Nina had named the little dragon Spyro and had raised him alongside their own son Sparks who was born on the same day as Spyro, though they had waited patiently no one had ever come looking for Spyro and they had given up hope that anyone ever would.

Though Flash had been hesitant at first he soon found that Spyro was kind-hearted and caring, and before they know it he had become one of the family.

As Spyro grew older he's body grew in size and he gained two gold horns on his head and gold spikes running down his back, despite all of the obvious differences Spyro believed himself to be a dragonfly, excepting the world he was born into.

Sparks was a bright yellow colour and had a very smart mouth on him, he would often make jokes about how Spyro looked in comparison to the other dragonflies, despite this the two was as close as brothers and was basically inseparable.

One day Spyro and Sparks was playing hide and seek, Spyro counted to one hundred and then started looking for Sparks, "_Ok where are you this time_" he thought.

Spyro searched the swamp that was their home trying to find his brother, as Sparks was so small he was never easy to find, Spyro looked under mushrooms and in the tall grass, after almost an hour of searching he found Sparks hiding inside of a hollow tree.

"Wow you finally found me, what did it take six hours or was it seven, funny how it never takes me this long to find you" said Sparks sarcastically, "Sparks you know I'm too big to hide as well as you" said Spyro a little annoyed.

"Well you're the one who piled on the pounds, I mean you're too heavy to even get off the ground" said Sparks making fun of Spyro's inability to fly, "Are you trying to make me angry" said Spyro, "Of course not, I'd be too afraid of you sitting on me" said Sparks getting ready for the upcoming chase, "That's it, come here you little pest" said Spyro as be began to chase Sparks though the swamp.

The two would often have little chases like this, usually when Sparks had annoyed Spyro, and despite what ether of them said they both enjoyed this little game, out of all the times they've done this Spyro had only managed to catch Sparks twice.

Sparks weaved his way through the swamp with Spyro not far behind him, as Spyro began to catch up Sparks flew through a fence made out of bones, "What are you doing, we're not allowed out there" said Spyro stopping in front of the fence.

Their parents and all the other dragonflies had told them and the other young children that it was very dangerous passed the fence and that they should never go passed it.

"Is the big purple boy afraid, that's ok only us big boy can come out here" said Sparks flexing his non-existent muscle, "I show you" said Spyro as he squeezed through the fence.

Spyro continued to chase Sparks, at one point they went through a cave that led even further away from their home, after several minutes of chasing Spyro lost sight of Sparks, "_Where did you go_" he thought.

"Hey get off me you, whatever you are" came Sparks's panicked voice, Spyro ran in the direction of the voice and saw Sparks being forced inside of a cage by two hairy creatures that Spyro had never seen, nearby there was more cages with dragonflies already inside, it looked like they was going to be use as lanterns.

"Shut up you pathetic insect or I'll feed you to my dreadwing" said one of the apes as they finally got Sparks inside the cage, "How many more of these things should we get" asked the other ape, "I say we fill all of the cages, you know what happened to the last guy that disappointed her" said the first one.

While the two apes was talking Spyro managed to sneak up to the cages and started to release the dragonflies, "Hey what's going on" said the first ape as he noticed that the dragonflies was getting away.

The two apes looked towards the cages and was stunned when they saw Spyro, "That's impossible, you keep him busy I need to report to Cynder" said the first ape as he ran into the trees.

The remaining ape pulled out a dagger and ran straight at Spyro, Spyro dogged the dagger and swiped the ape with his claws then acting on instinct spun around and hit the ape with his tail.

The ape fell backwards landing back where he started, "Hey, great job Spyro" said Sparks who was still trapped in his cage, "Shut up you disgusting bug" said the ape as he raised his dagger to kill Sparks.

"SPARKS NO!" screamed Spyro, as he shouted flames erupted from his mouth, Sparks dived to the bottom of the cage just in time to avoid the fire, the ape was hit with the full force of the fire he screamed out in agony as he was burnt to death.

It took Spyro a moment to realise that the fire had come from him, as he regained his senses he looked at the smouldering remains of what was once the ape, "Did, did I do that" said Spyro still in shock.

"Spyro get me out of here quick" said a very panicked Sparks, Spyro looked at Sparks and realised that the top of his cage had court fire, Spyro quickly ran over and broke the cage open with a quick swing of his claws.

Sparks flew out of the cage and hovered at Spyro's side, "Since when could you breath fire" said Sparks, before Spyro could answer they heard a high pitched scream nearby, "We'd better get out of here" said Spyro, Sparks agreed and the two ran back to the safety of the inner swamp.

The ape who had fled ran through the swamp as fast as he could, soon he reached his dreadwing, a large bat like creature that was waiting for him in a clearing, suddenly the ape heard a scream of pain come from nearby which he know was his companion's dying breath, the ape climbed onto his mount and with a high pitched scream the dreadwing flew away towards a nearby ape base.

Spyro and Sparks returned home and told their parents everything that happened, "And then Spyro said no, and then he shot fire from his face, and then" said Sparks too excited to think about what he was saying.

"Sparks calm down" said Flash causing Sparks to stop his story, "It's true dad, I don't know what happened, I just got really angry and then the fire just came out of me" said Spyro clearly much calmer then Sparks.

"We believe you, it's just that we know this day would come" said Nina, "What day" asked Spyro, "The day that we'd have to tell you the truth, you see Spyro you didn't come from here" said Flash, "What do you mean" asked a confused Spyro.

Flash and Nina explained everything they know about Spyro, about how he came from a place far away, about how they found him as an egg and decided to take care of him.

"So are you telling me that I'm not your real son" asked Spyro, "You are our son, you just came from a place far away" said Nina, "So now what" asked Spyro, "Well I guess that's for you to decide" said Flash.

Spyro thought for a second, "Is it ok if I decide in the morning" asked Spyro, "Of course, you can take as much time as you need too" said Nina, "Think about what, what are we talking about" said Sparks oblivious to what Spyro was considering.

That night Spyro stayed up until the late hours thinking about what he had learned and what he was going to do now, "_So I'm not a dragonfly, I suppose I should have figured that out years ago_" thought Spyro with a chuckle

"_If I'm not from the swamp then where I come from, why was I sent here, are there others like me_" he thought, Spyro kept thinking about his options and felt a great sense of curiosity to know more about his origin.

After many hours of thinking Spyro finally made his decision, with his mind made up he settled down and fell asleep building up his strength of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3, Leaving home

**Chapter 3, Leaving home.**

Spyro woke up the next morning and found Flask, Nina and Sparks all outside, Flash and Nina had tried to explain to Sparks that he should be ready for Spyro's decision however he refused to believe them.

Nina looked at Spyro with a hint of sadness in her eyes "I'm guessing that you've made your decision" she said, Spyro nodded "I want to find out where I came from, I want to know what's out there" he said.

Nina know that this was what was best for Spyro despite this she was struggling to hold back tears, "We understand Spyro, and we hope you find what you're looking for" said Flash.

"Wait, wait ,wait, Spyro you can't go I mean we're brothers" said Sparks his voice filled with sadness, "Sparks this is your home, but my home is somewhere out there" said Spyro, "But, but, you can't, I don't" said Sparks but instead of finishing his sentence he flew away towards his room.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being emotional" said Flash, "I didn't want to upset him" said Spyro, "He'll be fine once everything sinks in" said Flash trying to reassure Spyro.

Spyro said his goodbyes to his parents and all the friends he had made in the swamp, then he approached the bone fence and squeezed through ready to see what was out there and where he came from.

Sparks sat in his room somewhere between crying and throwing a tantrum, "_He can't just leave like this, he's family_" he thought, no matter how hard he tried Sparks couldn't help but think about what could happen to Spyro with no one to protect him.

Flash and Nina was worrying about Sparks he hadn't come out of his room since Spyro left, "I'm going to go and talk to him" said Nina as she flew up to Sparks's room, "Flash!" came Nina's voice, Flash quickly flew up to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter" asked Flash, however as he reached Sparks's room he could see that Sparks was nowhere in sight, "Where is he" said a panicking Nina, "He must have gone after Spyro" said Flash.

The two flew out of their home hoping to catch up with Sparks, however before they could even reach the bone fence they was confronted by a very large ape.

The ape was covered in battle scars and his left eye was missing and had been replaced with a green crystal, he was wearing metal armour and wielding two large swords.

"Where is the purple dragon" said the ape in a deep voice, Flash and Nina quickly realised that the ape was talking about Spyro, "Your too late, he's already gone" said Flash bravely.

The ape clearly angered by this swung at Flash with his sword slicing him in half, Nina screamed in terror and started to fly away as fast as she could, the ape fired a laser from his crystal eye that hit Nina and reduced her to ash.

The ape pulled out a small purple gem from his belt and held it close to his face, "Cynder, the purple dragon is not here, search the shrouding area and if you find him kill him" he said into the gem, "As you wish lord Gaul" said a female voice that came from the gem.

The ape named Gaul returned the gem to his belt and then turned towards the trees, "Apes burn this village to the ground, leave nothing left standing, leave no survivors" he shouted, on his words a small army of apes emerged from the trees carrying lit torches and sharpened weapons and then ran straight towards the village of dragonflies ready to kill and destroy everyone and everything in their path.

Spyro walked through a part of the swamp that he had never seen before, the farer he got from the dragonfly village the stranger the plants and creatures became.

Suddenly Spyro heard a sound in the bushes, he readied himself hoping that he would be able to breath fire again if what was in the bushes was a threat.

"Come out, I know your there" said Spyro trying to sound as brave as possible, another sound came from the bushes and then out popped Sparks, "Sparks, what are you doing here" asked a confused Spyro.

"Well, me and our parents were talking, and we decided that brother should stick together, so here I am" said Sparks lying through his teeth, "Well if mum and dad said it was ok, are you sure they don't mind" said Spyro, "Of course, they said it was fine" lied Sparks.

Together the two continued to go further and further away from what was once their home not knowing about the tragedy that was now taking place at the village.

Spyro and Sparks continued the way they was going until they heard something that sounded like a mix of a roar and a scream, "What was that" asked Spyro, "I don't know, but I'm going away from it" said Sparks as he began the fly away from the sound.

Spyro followed Sparks, soon they heard the creature again only this time it sounded much closer, Spyro and Sparks started to move faster afraid of whatever was making the sound.

Soon they could hear the sound of very large wings flapping as whatever creature was nearby was drawing closer, Spyro felt his heart racing as he began to dread what was to come.

"Spyro in here" said Sparks who had found a cave that was hidden by some plants, Spyro quickly ran into the cave and hoped that the creature wouldn't find them.

Spyro and Sparks could hear the flapping of the creature's wings growing closer, soon it sounded like the creature was right above them, then the flopping of wings passed the cave and became fainter and fainter, thankfully the creature had not seen Spyro, Sparks or the cave.

"Do you think it's safe" asked Spyro, "I don't care, I'm not going out there" said Sparks, the two agreed to stay in the cave until they was sure it was safe, until then they decided to explore the cave.

"Wow this place is bigger than it looks" said Sparks, he was right the cave was much larger then it looked from the outside, as the two explored deeper into the cave they soon found a set of bronze armour designed for a creature much larger then ether of them.

"Who do you think this belongs too" asked Spyro looking at the armour, "I don't know, but I don't want to meet him" said Sparks, unknown to both of them the owner of the armour approached behind them.

"Who are you and why have you come here" said the owner, Sparks screamed in fear and Spyro turned around ready to face whatever was to come.

The owner of the armour stepped forward revealing himself to be a large red dragon, the Dragon looked at Spyro and his face turned to one of shock, "Your alive" he said in amazement.

"You look like me, do you know who I am, what I am" asked Spyro, "You mean you don't know" said the dragon in confusion, "Does it sound like he knows" said Sparks, "My apologies, allow me to introduce myself, I am Ignitus guardian of fire, or at least I used to be" said the dragon.

Ignitus explained to Spyro that he was a dragon and answered many of his questions, he also listened to Spyro and learnt that he had been raised by dragonflies away from the terrible war, as the two continued talking Sparks fell asleep from boredom.

"Ignitus are there more of us, are there more dragons" asked Spyro, Ignitus sighed "There was once many dragon, but now so few of us remain" he said, "Why, what happened to them" asked Spyro.

Ignitus sighed wondering whether he should tell Spyro the truth of not, "Spyro you must understand the dragons have been at war with the apes for many years, the apes launched an attack on the temple" said Ignitus.

"What attack, what temple" asked Spyro, "The dragon temple, the apes attacked the temple in full force with the intent to destroy all of the dragon eggs and prevent an entire generation of dragons from being born, and sadly they succeeded" said Ignitus.

"Then what about the older dragons like you" asked Spyro, "After the attack on the temple the remaining dragon put all of their efforts into the war, and we was beginning to turn the tide, that is until Cynder came" said Ignitus.

"Who Cynder" asked Spyro, "Cynder was, is a monstrous dragon who serves the apes, she killed many dragons including all of the remaining wind dragons driving them to extinction, then she captured the other guardians and took them away for reasons I know not" said Ignitus.

"I managed to escape her clutches, now she searchers the lands looking for me and killing all other dragons she finds" continued Ignitus, "I think that might have been her that I heard outside this cave" said Spyro, "Cynder was here" said Ignitus with a hint of fear in his voice.

Spyro told Ignitus everything that happened to him recently, "If that ape did report to Cynder then I am afraid that our lives will end shortly, she will not stop until she finds you" said Ignitus without a shred of hope in his eyes.

"Wait you said there was a dragon temple, couldn't we just go there" said Spyro, "No, the apes have long since taken control of the temple, it is no longer a safe place for dragon" said Ignitus.

"First you tell me that I'm a dragon and then you tell me that I'm going to die, that there's no hope, what's the point of telling me this if you've already given up" said Spyro a little annoyed.

"Spyro I tried to fight them, we all did, but it's over now, the apes have won" said Ignitus sadly, "Well I don't care, I'm still going to the temple, I have to know where I came from" said Spyro.

Ignitus was a little bit amazed by Spyro's bravery, "Very well, I suppose you should see where it all began, before it all ends, rest up, we'll go to the temple in the morning" he said, "Your coming too" said Spyro a little confused, "Yes, I would like to see my home one last time" said Ignitus.


	4. Chapter 4, The dragon temple

**Chapter 4, The dragon temple**

The next morning Spyro woke up bright and early excited to see the dragon temple, Ignitus seemed more worried than anything else, he still didn't like the idea of returning to the temple.

As Sparks had fallen asleep while Spyro and Ignitus were talking last night he had to be informed of what they planned to do, after hearing about how dangerous going to the temple was Sparks seemed even more worried than Ignitus.

Despite the worries of both Sparks and Ignitus, Spyro was still determined to see the dragon temple and was ready to go.

Leaving the cave the three started to head in the opposite direction of the swamp, "So how far is it to this temple" asked Sparks, "It will take us about five hours on foot, we can't risk flying or the apes will see us coming" said Ignitus, Spyro remained silent it was clear that Ignitus didn't know that he couldn't fly.

As the three drew nearer to the temple Ignitus was becoming more anxious, he kept looking behind them expecting to see Cynder waiting to kill them, by the time the three reached the temple Sparks had become exhausted and was now resting on Spyro's back.

Spyro was amazed, the dragon temple was huge, it was made mostly from stone and was decorated with gold, there was many towers and balconies all over the temple which would be easy for a flying dragon to reach.

Though Spyro was amazed Ignitus was saddened by what he saw, "What's the matter" asked Spyro, "The temple, look what they've done to it" said Ignitus, Spyro was confused at first until he looked closer at the temple.

Though the temple was still standing the countless battles it had been in had taken their toll, there was large cracks and holes in the walls, all of the doors and windows had been boarded up except for the main entrance, and all dragon symbols had been destroyed to show that the temple now belonged to the apes.

Seeing the temple in such a state seemed to spark a flame in Ignitus, he walked up to the temple door with fire in his eyes, Ignitus expected the door to open as he approached however it remained tightly shut.

"No, the apes must have sealed the door from the inside" said Ignitus, Ignitus turned to Spyro is seem that the fire that had reawakened in him had extinguished, "Spyro coming here was a mistake, we must leave before we are discovered" he said.

Spyro wasn't ready to give up yet, he looked closely at the temple walls and noticed that there was one hole above the door that was larger than the others, "Wait, I think I can fit through that hole, maybe if I can get inside I can open the door" he said.

Ignitus looked at the hole and then at Spyro, he seemed to be weighing the odds of Spyro's plan, "Very well young dragon, if you think this will work then fly up there and give it a try" he said finally.

"Ignitus, I can't fly" said Spyro a little embarrassed, Ignitus was confused at first but then he remembered that since Spyro had never meet a dragon before he had no one to teach him how to fly.

"I see, then allow me to help you" said Ignitus as he positioned himself so Spyro would be able to climb up him to reach the hole, Spyro climbed up Ignitus and just managed to squeeze through the hole, Sparks followed closely behind.

Spyro landed in a long corridor, behind his was the door that the apes had sealed by using boards of wood to prevent the door from opening.

Before Spyro could start to remove the wood he heard the sound of apes behind him, he turned around to see two apes running at him, thinking quickly Spyro lowered his head and charged at the apes horns first.

Spyro charged directly into the first ape sending him flying back several feet, the second ape swung at Spyro with a club, Spyro stepped back avoiding the club, as the ape raised his weapon for another attack Spyro pounced at him knocking him to the ground.

After defeating the two apes Spyro heard a deep laugh, he looked in the direction of the laugh and saw an ape walking towards him, this ape was much larger than the others and was wielding a large war hammer.

"So a little dragon has come to the big temple, well I'm afraid that dragons are no longer welcome here" said the ape in a mocking tone, Spyro backed away intimidated by the ape's size.

Spyro opened his mouth and with all of his might tried to breath fire at the ape however the only thing that came out was a puff of smoke, the ape laughed "How sad, you can't even breath a single flame" he said.

Spyro took several steps back, he know that he wasn't ready to face an ape like this, as he stepped back he continued to try to breath fire but continued to fail, the ape was getting closer.

Sparks quickly hid behind Spyro, Spyro closed his eyes, he tried to remember how he breathed fire back in the swamp, he remembered how angry he felt back then, he remembered how desperate he felt back then.

The ape was right in front of Spyro, he prepared to swing his weapon right at Spyro's head, Spyro opened both his eyes and his mouth and fire shot out aimed directly at the ape, the ape jumped back a second too late causing his right arm to be caught in the fire.

The ape dropped his hammer and held onto his charred right arm, he took one look at Spyro and then turned and ran deeper into the temple, "That's right you cowed, go ahead and run" shouted Sparks, "He's not running, he's going to get reinforcements" said Spyro.

Spyro quickly used his horns and claws to destroy the wood keeping the door shut, the door opened and Ignitus walked in, "I could hear the sound of apes, what happened" he said with a hint of fear in his voice, "Don't worry, it was nothing I couldn't handle" said Spyro.

Ignitus looked at the two apes that Spyro had defeated and some of his confidence seemed to return to him, "Yes, I see, shall we continue" he said, Spyro nodded and the three ventured deeper into the temple.

The inside of the temple was in even worst condition then the outside, there was cobwebs littering the ceiling, there was cracks and chips in the walls, and like the outside all of the dragon symbols had been completely destroyed.

The three had not made it very far when they was confronted by the ape with the burnt arm who was now accompanied by six other apes of equal size, "Ignitus, I should have known you would return here sooner or later" said the ape.

"Get behind me Spyro" whispered Ignitus, Spyro ran behind Ignitus just as the apes began to charge, Ignitus took a deep breath and then unleashed a storm of fire that completely consumed the apes leaving nothing but burn marks on the temple flour.

"Wow, how come you can't do that" said Sparks looking at Spyro, "Because he has not been trained" said Ignitus, the three continued deeper into the temple, any apes they encountered was quickly dealt with by Ignitus.

Finally the three reached a circular room with a golden statue of a dragon in the middle, strangely the statue was completely undamaged and lacked even the slightest hint of dust, it was as if this statue was the one thing that the apes had been taking care of.

"Spyro I want you to wait here for me" said Ignitus, "Why, where are you going" asked Spyro, "To take back our temple" said Ignitus as he left the room leaving Spyro and Sparks alone with the statue.

"Do you think Ignitus will be ok" asked Spyro, "Have you seen that guy fight, you should be worrying about those apes" said Sparks, soon the two could hear the sound of fighting coming from the flours above.

Spyro listen closely to the battle hoping that Ignitus was winning, "Spyro we've got problems" said Sparks taping Spyro on the head, Spyro looked at where Sparks was pointing and saw that three apes had entered the room, two small ones and one medium sized one.

The two small apes ran straight at Spyro, Spyro attempted to breath fire his first attempt yielded only smoke but his second attempt yielded fire, one of the small apes was caught in the fire and dropped dead from his burns.

The second small ape throw his dagger at Spyro, Spyro ducked just in time to avoid the dagger, the ape ran at Spyro attempting to punch him, Spyro started to swipe at the ape with his claws leaving several deep scratches causing the ape to die from his injuries.

The medium sized ape who was carrying a sword walked slowly towards Spyro, he was clearly more cautions then the two smaller apes, once the ape drew nearer Spyro breathed fire at him but the ape jumped to the right and avoided the fire.

The ape was about to swing his sword at Spyro but Spyro spun around and hit the ape in the face with the point of his tail leaving a large gash, before the ape could recover Spyro dived at him driving his horns into the apes chest.

Spyro took a deep breath relieved that the fight was over, "Wow, nice work buddy" said Sparks amazed that Spyro defeated the apes, soon the door opened and Ignitus walked in looking very tired.


	5. Chapter 5, Training begins

**Chapter 5, Training begins.**

Ignitus had managed to clear all of the apes out of the temple, with all of the apes gone Ignitus volunteered to show Spyro and Sparks around the temple.

Many of the rooms was in a state of disrepair and some had completely collapsed in on themselves making them impossible to enter.

One of the first rooms Ignitus showed them was the library, the library was a large room filled with wooden bookshelves, Spyro noticed that less than a quarter of the bookshelves contained books.

"Hey red guy, it doesn't look like you kept this place well stoked" said Sparks, Ignitus was looking at the empty bookshelves with tears in his eyes, "Those wretched ape, they've destroyed our history, they've destroyed every book and scroll that was of no use to them" he said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else" said Spyro, "Yes, yes good idea" said Ignitus trying to hold back his tears.

The next room of significance was the training area, the training area was less of a room and more of a courtyard, it was located outside and Spyro could see several training dummies and other training equipment stacked in the corner.

Ignitus looked at the training area with nostalgia in his eyes, "I remember all of the sparing matchers and other exercises me and the other guardians partook in here" he said, when the three left the training area Ignitus was smiling remembering all of the good times he had there.

Another place that Ignitus showed them was the quarters, the quarters consisted of a long corridor connecting to many different rooms, each one was supposed to be the home of a different dragon but in resent year they had been used by the apes.

Ignitus opened one door on the right and walked in, inside the room had been completely ransacked almost nothing was left untouched, "This used to be my room" said Ignitus sadly, Ignitus left his room without another word no longer wanting to look at the state it was in.

The three returned to the room with the golden dragon statue, "Ignitus what are we going to do now" asked Spyro, Ignitus was looking at the dragon statue in deep thought, "Spyro, I believed that all hope was lost, that it was pointless to carry on fighting" he said.

"But then I meet you, and I thought that maybe my efforts twelve years ago was no in vain, and look at what we have done today, we have retaken the dragon temple, Spyro perhaps we still have a chance in this war" Ignitus continued.

"Do you have a plan" asked Spyro, "I do, but first Spyro I need to know if you are willing to help me, now I won't lie to you, this will not be easy and it will be very dangerous, I won't think less of you if you decline" said Ignitus.

"I'll help in any way I can" said Spyro, Ignitus smiled "Thank you, but before we can do anything there are some things that I must teach you" he said, "Like what" asked Spyro, "Like how to fly" said Ignitus.

"But Ignitus I can't fly" said Spyro, "Yes you can, you simply don't know it yet" said Ignitus, "Hey big guy, in case you haven't noticed Spyro doesn't exactly look like the aerodynamic type" said Sparks.

Ignitus ignored Sparks and focused on Spyro, "Spyro close your eyes, picture yourself flying through the clouds, listen to your instincts let them guide you" he said, Spyro did as he was told, he closed his eyes and focused but he felt nothing, "Ignitus I don't think it's working" he said.

When Spyro opened his eyes he noticed that Ignitus was smiling and Sparks had a look of disbelief on his face, Spyro looked down and realised that he was currently flying a foot off the ground.

Spyro panicked and fall back down landing on his stomach, Ignitus chuckled "Very good Spyro, though I think you may need some practice" he said.

Ignitus soon learned that Spyro was a quick learner, within a couple of hours he had gained enough skill to fly around the temple though he was still having trouble with his landings.

Spyro flew to the highest point of the temple, from here he could see far and wide, Spyro looked in the direction of the swamp and noticed that there was a large black area were the dragonfly village should be.

Spyro quickly flew down to the balcony were Ignitus was standing and tripped over his own feet as he landed, "Ignitus, I think there's somethings wrong with the swamp" he said as he stood back up.

Ignitus flew into the air to take a look for himself, as soon as he saw the black area of the swamp his face turned to one of horror, Ignitus quickly landed next to Spyro, "Spyro come with me" he said as he began to run into the temple.

Spyro followed Ignitus to a circular room that had a pool of emerald green water in the centre, "Ignitus, what is this place" asked Spyro, "This is the pool of visions, it allows certain dragons to see thing that are far way" explained Ignitus.

Ignitus gazed into the pool and his face turned to one of horror, Spyro wondered what Ignitus could see and he looked into the pool himself.

Spyro wasn't sure how the pool worked all he could see was green water, he wondered if what Ignitus saw had something to do with the swamp and he began to worry about his old home.

As Spyro began to think about the swamp he noticed something in the water, he looked closer and felt a sense of dread as he realised what he was looking at.

Spyro could see the dragonfly village only it was completely destroyed, homes had been burnt down and Spyro was sure he could see the bodies of dragonflies lying motionless on the ground.

Ignitus noticed tears running down Spyro's face, "Spyro, I'm so sorry" he said, "How, how did this happen" said Spyro through sobs, "Once the apes learned about your existence they probably searched the entire swamp for you, and destroyed all that got in their way" said Ignitus.

Spyro continued to cry while Ignitus tried to comfort him the best he could, finally Spyro began to calm down and managed to stop crying, "Ignitus please don't tell Sparks about this, I don't think he could handle it if he know what happened to the village" said Spyro, "Very well, I promise" said Ignitus.

After learning about what happened to the village Spyro began to train twice as hard then before, as the days turned to weeks Ignitus taught Spyro how to control his fire breath, he also learned many techniques in fighting both on the ground and in the air.

Sparks noticed that Spyro seemed to be determined to stop the apes though he wasn't sure way, he also noticed that Spyro never talked about the swamp anymore though he assumed that this was because Spyro was too busy training to think about their old home.

When Ignitus wasn't training Spyro he spent his time looking into the pool of visions, he hadn't told Spyro what he was looking for, he didn't want to get Spyro's hopes up just in case his plan failed.


	6. Chapter 6, Dante's freezer

**Chapter 6, Dante's freezer.**

It had been almost two months since Spyro had started his training, during this time his skills had improved vastly, he was now a much more competent fighter and he was finally getting the hang of flying.

One day while Spyro was practicing in the training area Ignitus walked out looking very serious, "Spyro, Sparks, could you both come inside, I need to talk to you about something" he said.

Spyro and Sparks followed Ignitus to the pool of visions, "What's the matter" asked Spyro, "As you know I have been spending a lot of my time gazing into the pool of visions, and I have finally found what I was looking for, or rather who I was looking for" said Ignitus.

"Back up for a second, what are we talking about" asked Sparks, "The guardians, the ones who was taken by Cynder, I have been using the pool to search for them in the hope that they are still alive" explained Ignitus.

"Have you found them" asked Spyro excitedly, "Yes I've found one of them, the electric guardian Volteer, he is being held in Dante's freezer" said Ignitus, "Who's Dante" asked Sparks.

"Dante's freezer is an artic island located to the north, on the island there are fortress inhabited by the trolls" said Ignitus, "Are the trolls and apes working together" asked Spyro, "No, the trolls and apes are long-time enemies, it makes me wonder why the apes would keep Volteer there" explained Ignitus.

"So what's the plan, we all go to this freezer place, bust this Volt guy out and come back here" asked Sparks, "No I cannot leave the temple unguarded, and I must continue to search for the other guardians using the Pool of visions" said Ignitus.

"So I guess that leaves the rescue to me" said Spyro, "Yes, but I must warn you, though the trolls are an enemy to the ape they are not our allies, they are very protective of their territory and will not hesitate to attack you" said Ignitus.

"Ok I'll be careful" said Spyro, "There's one more think, if you see Cynder then run, you are not powerful enough to defeat her, and if she sees you I suspect she will make capturing or killing you her top priority" said Ignitus.

"Why does she want me" asked Spyro, "Because you are a purple dragon, a dragon that is so rare that there has only ever been one other, and he was born a millennia ago" said Ignitus, "What's so special about being purple" asked Spyro, "Because while other dragons can only use the powers of one element, a purple dragon can learn to use many" said Ignitus.

"But I can only use fire" said Spyro, "For now, but I believe that more of your powers will emerge in time, and if you can save the guardians then they can teach you how to use their respective elements" explained Ignitus.

"Ok then, I'll do what I can" said Spyro as he started to walk towards the exit, "Hey wait for me" said Sparks, "Sparks this could be dangerous, maybe you should stay here" said Spyro, "Are you crazy, what would mum say if she know I let you go by yourself" said Sparks, Spyro didn't answer, "I see no harm in Sparks going with you, after all you could use the company" said Ignitus, "If you're sure" said Spyro as he left the room with Sparks close behind him.

As soon as Spyro was outside he flapped his wings and took to the skies, Ignitus watched Spyro as he began to fly north towards Dante's freezer, "_Good luck young dragon_" he thought as he walked back to the pool of visions hoping that he would be able to find the other guardians.

The journey to Dante's freezer was mostly peaceful, Spyro and Sparks flew over the sea and occasionally saw a boat or two carrying creatures that nether of then had ever seen before, by the time that the island known as Dante's freezer came into view it was already getting dark, the sun had set and the first few stars had appeared.

Spyro could see that the snow covered island was covered with fortresses made out of black stone and metal, "We're going to have to land if we want to find Volteer" said Spyro as he flew towards the ground.

As Spyro tried to land he failed to notice just how slippery all of the ice and snow was and as soon as his feet touched the ground he slipped and fell head first into the snow.

"Spyro are you ok" asked Sparks, Spyro stood up and shook the snow off of his head "I'm fine, I'd better be careful around here" he said, "As carful as someone as clumsy as you can be, you mean" said Sparks sarcastically.

Spyro walked through the snow, the weather was currently clear but Spyro could tell that there was a storm coming and hoped that he could find Volteer before it stated.

Soon Spyro could see one of the fortresses, guarding the entrance was two green creatures wearing black and red armour and carrying axes, "Those must be the trolls" said Spyro, "Wow, and I thought those apes was ugly" said Sparks.

"We should probably avoid them" said Spyro as he walked away from the fortress, "Good idea, they don't look very friendly" said Sparks as he followed Spyro, the two began to search for any sign of Volteer, Spyro was sure that the apes would keep him somewhere away from the trolls.

As the two continued to search they soon began to hear the sound of something moving through the snow, as the sound got closer Spyro readied himself for combat and Sparks hid behind Spyro.

Soon three hairy beasts came into view and riding on top of each of these creatures was two trolls one armoured with an axe and the other with a bow, the troll's leader took one look at Spyro and then drew his weapon, "Intruder, kill him" he said.

The first set of trolls charged at Spyro using their beast, Spyro jumped into the air and knocked them both off leaving the beast to run into the woods and out of sight, Spyro then used his fire breath to finish off the two downed trolls.

The next set of trolls kept their distance while the archer fired several arrows at Spyro, Spyro dodged the arrows and spat a fireball which caused the hairy beast to catch fire, the beast throw both of the trolls off, and in its panic to put out the fire trampled both of the trolls.

Spyro turned to the last two trolls only to see that the last set had retreated and was heading towards the nearby fortress, "We'd better go, before they come back with reinforcements" said Spyro as he and Sparks ran away as fast as they could.

Spyro and Sparks ran into the woods, it wasn't long before they could hear the sounds of the trolls who had returned with reinforcements and was now tracking the two, based on the sounds there must have been at least twenty trolls following them.

Spyro began to panic, even with all the training he had received he wasn't sure that he could defeat this many trolls, Spyro continued to trek through the snow but he could hear that the trolls was getting closer.

"Spyro up here" whispered Sparks as he flew up into one of the trees, Spyro flew up into the tree as well and perched himself of a high up branch, down below the sounds of the trolls grew louder as they came into view.

From the tree Spyro could see the trolls, there was twenty-two of them and they had brought tamed wolfs with them to help track down Spyro, the wolfs sniffed the ground and the air trying to find Spyro's scent, soon all of the wolfs gathered around the tree that Spyro was hiding in.

Spyro know that he was about to be discovered, and he know that he had two options, fight or flee, before Spyro could decide on what to do he heard a familiar screaming shriek, the shriek sent shivers up Spyro's spine, it was the same shriek that he heard in the swamp right before he meet Ignitus.

The shriek seemed to strike fear into the trolls and wolfs because they all fled in different directions, completely forgetting about their hunt for Spyro.

Spyro looked in the direction of the shriek and could see a large black dragon far away in the distance flying away from the island, "Ok, I think we should leave now" said Sparks panicking.

"Wait, if Cynder was over there then that must be where Volteer is being held" said Spyro as he began to fly towards the place that Cynder had just left, "_Amazing, we're actually going towards danger now_" thought Sparks as he followed Spyro.


	7. Chapter 7, Duel with the Ice king

**Chapter 7, Duel with the Ice king.**

The storm had finally arrived, it began to snow heavily and the wind became stronger, soon the weather was so bad that Spyro was forced to land and continue his journey on foot.

Spyro continued to head in the direction that he saw Cynder leave, Sparks was hanging onto one of Spyro's horns terrified that if he was to let go then the wind would carry him away.

Soon the two was able to hear sounds coming from up ahead, though they was unable to tell what the sounds was because of the raging wind, as the two grew closer they realised that what they could hear was apes.

"If the apes are nearby then that means we must be getting closer" said Spyro, soon Spyro was close enough to see the apes, and what he saw could only be described as a war.

On one side there was an army of apes, and on the other there was an army of troll, the two army's where fighting each other viciously, and although the apes was fighting valiantly they was outnumbered and being outmanoeuvred by the more snow faring trolls.

"I say we leave these two to work this out amongst themselves" said Sparks, Spyro looked at the battle closely, "The apes are so distracted by the trolls that we might be able to sneak paced them" said Spyro.

Spyro decided that the best way to avoid all of the apes and trolls was to fly over them, though the strong wind made it very difficult Spyro was ultimately able to fly over the battle and landed behind the apes without being seen.

Leaving the battle behind him Spyro soon came across a small camp that the apes had made out of wood, Spyro could see that there was only a few apes in the camp, they was most likely the higher ranked apes who was trying to avoid the battle.

"_I bet one of those apes know where Volteer is being held_" thought Spyro as he made his was towards the camp, the apes was soon able to see Spyro, there was three medium sized apes and one large one, Spyro decided that the large one was the most likely to know where Volteer was.

The apes attacked but Spyro was ready and he started to defeat the apes one by one, while Spyro was distracted fighting the medium sized apes the large one pulled out a long staff with a yellow gem on the end on it.

"SPYRO WATCH OUT" shouted Sparks just as Spyro defeated the last of the medium sized apes, Spyro turned just in time to see that the staff the large ape was holding was firing a large bolt of yellow electricity at him.

The bolt hit Spyro directly in the head sending him backwards, Sparks flew over to Spyro and saw that his eyes was closed, "Spyro, Spyro wake up" he shouted, Spyro groaned, every part of his body hurt.

Spyro struggled to open his eyes, his vison was blurry and unfocused but he was still able to see that the large ape was approaching him and drawing something from his belt.

Spyro know he had to do something so he opened his mouth to breath fire, however instead of fire what left Spyro's mouth was a bright yellow bolt of electricity similar to the one he had just been hit with.

The electricity hit the ape in the chest throwing him backwards several feet and forcing him to drop his weapons, "Wow, I didn't know you could do that" said Sparks, "Nether did I" said Spyro as he recovered from the ape's attack.

Spyro approached the ape who was laying on his back and twitching from the electric shock he had just received, "Where is Volteer" Spyro questioned the ape, "You mean that yellow dragon? He's in the cave just east of here, now please don't kill me" said the terrified ape, "Thanks" said Spyro as he ran towards the east dealing no further harm to the ape.

Soon Spyro found the cave that the ape had told him about, as he began to explore the inside he found the dead bodies of several apes, "What do you think happened here" asked Spyro, "I don't know, maybe that Volteer guy escaped by himself" said Sparks, "I don't think so" said Spyro as he looked at one of the dead apes, there wounds did not look like they was caused by a dragon.

As Spyro ventured deeper into the cave he began to hear strange sounds, as he got closer he realised that these sounds was in fact apes screaming in terror, and he could also hear the low grunting of a creature he did not recognise.

Following the sounds Spyro found a large room made completely of ice, on the far side of the room Spyro could see a yellow dragon with a dark grey belly and horns who Spyro assumed was Volteer, Volteer have been chained to the ground and gaged.

In the centre of the room was several apes being sliced into pieces by a gigantic troll completely covered in armour and wielding a sword and shield made out of ice, the giant troll who was known as the Ice king finished off the last of the apes and then walked towards Volteer preparing to kill him as well.

"No" shouted Spyro as he ran into the room, the Ice king turned around and immediately ran towards Spyro, Volteer looked at Spyro with amazement in his eyes, a second ago he was sure his life was about to end and now he was looking at the mythical purple dragon who many had thought was just a legend.

The Ice king attempted to slice Spyro in half with his sword, Spyro jumped backwards dodging the attack, the Ice king took another swing with his sword, this time Spyro ducked under the attack.

The Ice king was infuriated and kicked at Spyro with his metal boot, this time Spyro was too slow and was kicked in the ribs sending him across the room, Spyro tried to stop himself but the icy floor was too slippery and he slid straight into the hard icy wall.

Spyro groaned in pain, his ribs felt agonizing though he was sure that none of them was broken, Spyro looked up and saw that the Ice king was approaching him, sword at the ready.

Spyro opened his mouth and unleashed as much fire as he could, the Ice king defended himself with his shield, however as the shield was made of ice it quickly melted and was reduced to a puddle of water.

The Ice king tried to attack Spyro with his sword but Spyro's fire melted the sword as well leaving the Ice king with no weapons, Spyro finally stopped his fire attack satisfied now that the ice king was unarmed.

Despite being unarmed the Ice king punched Spyro with all the might he could produce knocking him to the ground, Spyro tried to recover but the Ice king punched him again keeping him on the ground.

Volteer struggled against the chains holding him down, desperately trying to break free and help the young purple dragon, Volteer failed to break the chains and watched in horror as the Ice king punched the purple dragon a third time.

Spyro was feeling dizzy from the repeated strikes, he could see that the Ice king was preparing to hit him again, without thinking Spyro opened his mouth and bolts of electricity erupted from it and struck the ice king's metal gauntlet.

The electricity travel down the Ice king's gauntlet and through all of his metal armour, cooking him from the inside, by the time Spyro stopped breathing electricity there was smoke seeping through the Ice king's helmet and other slits in his armour.

After Spyro stopped his attack the Ice king stood still for a second before falling backwards and collapsing on the floor dead, Spyro breathed deeply, he could still feel the pain from when the ice king was hitting him but he know that he would be ok.

With the Ice king out of the way Spyro made his way to Volteer and began to undo the chains holding him down, As soon as Volteer was freed from the chains he quickly removed the gag holding his mouth shut.

"Amazing, spectacular, magnificent, a dragon of such a young age defeating a worrier like that, of course I have heard of the legends of how powerful a purple was, but I never could have imagined that they was true, after all legends have a tendency to become exaggerated over time until there is very little truth left in them" said Volter speaking very quickly.

"Excuse me Volteer, my name is Spyro and this is" said Spyro but before he could introduce Sparks Volteer began to speak again, "Spyro yes an excellent name for a dragon, Spyro sounds very much like pyro, pyro of course is a word meaning fire and fire being an element that several dragon are able to harness" said Volteer.

"Wow no wonder they gaged this guy" said Sparks as Volteer continued to talk about the elements that different dragons could use, "Volteer, we have to return to the temple, Ignitus is waiting for us" said Spyro growing tired of listening to Volteer.

"Yes of course, Ignitus was always the wisest of the guardians, it would make sense that he was able to evade capture, did you know that not only is Ignitus the wisest of the guardians but he is also the leader of the guardians and has been for many years" said Volteer.

Spyro and Sparks both sighed, they know that the journey back to the temple was not going to be peaceful with Volteer with them.


	8. Chapter 8, Where are the other guardians

**Chapter 8, Where are the other guardians.**

Spyro Sparks and Volteer all flew back to the dragon temple, by the time they began to reach their destination the sun had begun to rise.

Volteer had continued to talk about increasingly boring subjects for the entire journey, once they reached the temple Volteer's eyes widened in shock, "This is dreadful, outrageous, abominable, how could those repugnant apes vandalise such a sacred place" he said.

Before Volteer could continue Spyro quickly landed on one of the balconies and found Ignitus waiting for them inside, "I found him" said Spyro as he stepped aside to let Volteer enter.

"I must say Ignitus it is splendid to see you again, I had feared that you may have been captured as well" said Volteer he would have continued talking but Ignitus interrupted him, "Yes Volteer it is good to see you too" he said.

Ignitus turned to Spyro, "Thank you Spyro, you have rescued one of the guardians and you may have given us a chance in this war" he said, "Your welcome Ingitus, did you managed to find the other guardians while we was gone" asked Spyro.

Ignitus sighed "No, I'm afraid not" he said sadly, "The other guardians, why I might be able to help you with that, during my long stay in captivity I did in fact overhear the apes discussing the other guardians" said Volteer quickly.

"I'm surprised you could hear anyone over the sound of your own voice" said Sparks, "Quiet Spaeks, now Volteer do you know where the other guardians were taken" asked Ignitus.

"Well I cannot be one-hundred percent positive, however I did notice that the apes did mention both Tall plains and Munitions forge multiple times, I believe that it is possible that the other two guardians are being held in these two locations" said Volteer.

"Munitions forge! Please tell me that you miss heard" said a very worried Ignitus, "What's so bad about Munitions forge" asked Spyro, "Munitions forge is one of the dark armies largest bases and one of their most heavy defended" explained Ignitus.

"Then I'll go to Tall plains first" said Spyro, "No Spyro you've done more than enough, now that we have Volteer back he can help rescue the others" said Ignitus, "I'm afraid I must disagree with you Ignitus, I heavily doubt that I will be capable of field work for some time" said Volteer, "What do you mean" asked Ignitus.

"Well about two days ago while I was imprisoned Cynder visited the cave where I was being held, and before she left she placed a strange white crystal next to me, then as time went on I noticed that my elemental powers was becoming weaker and that the crystal's colour was changing from a snow white to an electric yellow, I believe that the crystal somehow drained my powers, then shortly before Spyro arrived to rescue me Cynder return and retrieved the crystal, I'm sad to say that it may be several weeks before my powers return" said Volteer.

Ignitus was worried by what Volteer said, "Do you know what she plans to do with that crystal" asked Ignitus, "I'm sorry Ignitus, but Cynder never said a word during ether of her visits, I'm afraid that I have no information on what she plans to do with that crystal" said Volteer.

"Wait a minute, Cynder the big evil dragon that beat all of you, is a chick" said Sparks in amazement though everyone ignored him.

"Ignitus do you have any idea what Cynder is planning" asked Spyro, "I have a theory, I just hope that I'm wrong, but if I'm right then we must rescue the other guardians as quickly as possible" said Ignitus.

"If that's the case then I can leave right now" said Spyro, "No Spyro, you've risked your life enough, I will rescue the others" said Ignitus, "While I do respect you Ignitus, I must say that I believe that that would be a most unwise decision" said Volteer.

"What do you mean" asked Ignitus, "What I am saying is that as you are a fully grown dragon the apes will likely see you coming and execute the guardians to avoid you rescuing them, however as Spyro is much smaller then you he would have a much higher chance of evading detection, and therefore have a much higher chance of rescuing the guardians" explained Volteer.

Ignitus wanted to argue, he didn't want to put Spyro in any more danger, however he know that Volteer was right and that Spyro had a better chance of rescuing the others then he did.

"Spyro are you sure you want to do this" asked Ignitus hoping that Spyro might decline, "I'm sure Ignitus, I want to help in any way I can" said Spyro, Ignitus sighed "Very well, you can leave for Tall plains tomorrow" he said.

"Volteer is there anything you can teach Spyro about electricity until then" asked Ignitus, "Perhaps, however I cannot be sure, it appears that Spyro has begun to breath electricity by himself, but with only a single day for lessens I doubt that I will be able to teach him any of the finer qualities of the element" said Volteer, "Just teach him what you can" said Ignitus a little annoyed with Volteer's rambling.

Spyro spent the rest of the day being trained by Volteer, by the end of the day Spyro had learned how to breath electricity at will, however there was not enough time for Spyro to learn how to breath anything other than a basic stream of electricity.

After completing all of the training that they could fit into one day Spyro returned to his room and immediately fell asleep, hoping to regain his strength for tomorrow, Sparks had grown bored of listening to Volteer and had returned to his own room and fallen asleep about two hours before Spyro.

Ignitus and Volteer was the only ones still awake, Ignitus know that Volteer would have many questions for him and had agreed to answer them once Spyro was asleep, "So, what do you want to ask me" said Ignitus.

"Well I have many questions, such as how did you manage to evade capture for so long, how did you find the legendary purple dragon, and perhaps my most important question are there any new dragon eggs this year" asked Volteer.

Ignitus looked down at his feet, he feared that Volteer would ask him that question, "I'm sad to say that I don't know, as you know these last twelve years have been very hard for our kind, many dragons have been killed" said Ignitus.

"And I don't know how many eggs there are now, if any at all, but after the temple raid twelve years ago I doubt that anyone would trust us guardians too protect them, I can only hope that their parents can protect them, protect them better then we could" Ignitus continued.

"But what about Spyro, you told us that you sent the purple egg down the river but we was never able to find it, how is he still alive" asked Volteer, Ignitus smiled happy to change the subject as he began to tell Volteer everything he know about Spyro.

Spyro woke up the next morning and headed straight for the pool of visions where the others had gathered, "Look who finally decided to join us, did you get enough beauty sleep" said Sparks sarcastically, Spyro ignored Sparks, "Is there anything I should know about Tall plains before I go" he asked Ignitus.

"Yes, Tall plains is a mountainous area to the east of here, the mountains are covered with lush plant life some even creating small forests, the inhabitants of Tall plains are the Atlawas a primitive tribe that lives in harmony with nature" said Ignitus.

"Are the Atlawas friendly" asked Spyro, "They are known to be fierce warriors, however they are not a violent tribe, as long as you come in peace I doubt that they will harm you" said Igniuts.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can" said Spyro as he ran towards the exit, "Hey purple boy wait for me" said Sparks as he flew after Spyro.


	9. Chapter 9, Tall plains

**Chapter 9, Tall plains.**

The journey to Tall plains was very peaceful, the only sound was Sparks worrying about what would happen if they saw Cynder, Tall plains was not as far away as Dante's freezer was and by the time they arrived the sky was only just beginning to turn red as the sun began to set.

Tall plains consisted of many tall mountains that was connected to each other by a series of bamboo bridges, there was trees and other plant life on top of the mountains some of which creating small forests.

There was also structures on the mountains, these structures was made of roughly cut stone, some of the structures looked to be houses while other was ether archways or towers.

Spyro landed near one of the houses, he looked around the area and realised that this must be a town most likely used by the Atlawas, strangely the town was completely deserted there was no one in sight.

"Did Ignitus say anything about the Atlawas being invisible" asked Sparks as he looked around the town, "No, I think something bad happened here" said Spyro, "What was your first clue, the lack of people" said Sparks.

Spyro left the town and followed a dirt path hoping it would lead him to something or someone, soon Spyro come to the end of the mountain, the path as leading to one of the bridges that was connected to the nearest mountain.

Spyro looked out into the distance hoping to see something, looking closely Spyro noticed that there was something moving on one of the mountains not too far away, squinting his eyes Spyro realised that he could see Dreadwings flying away from the mountain carrying something large.

"What are you looking at" asked Sparks, "I think there are apes over there" said Spyro, "Then shouldn't we avoid that place" said Sparks, "Maybe, but if that's where the apes are then that might be where their keeping the next guardian" said Spyro.

Spyro know that if he was to fly to the mountain then the apes would be able to see him easily, so instead he decided to make his way there on foot using the bridges, there was two mountains between Spyro and the Dreadwings meaning he would have to cross three bridges.

Spyro walked across the first bridge and came to a mountain that was covered with stone archways and totems, Spyro noticed that unlike on the first mountain where there was only a single path, this one had multiple paths all going in different directions.

Spyro began to walk down one of the paths hoping that it was the right one, soon Spyro felt the ground beneath his begin to collapse and he started to fall with it, acting on instinct Spyro flapped his wings and began to fly in place.

Spyro looked down and was shocked when he realised what had just happened, Spyro saw that he had just stepped on a trap hole that had been covered with large leaf's, waiting at the bottom of the hole was several very large and very sharp pieces of bamboo that would have skewered him had he not flapped his wings when he did.

Spyro flew back onto the path, making sure that he landed on solid ground, "Wow, looks like those apes are smarter than we thought" said Sparks, "I don't think this thing was made by the apes" said Spyro, "Well I don't care who made it, we'd better be careful not to fall into any more of them" said Sparks, Spyro agreed and the two continued down the path.

Finally Spyro reached the next bridge and crossed it reaching the next mountain, this mountain was a lot like the last one, this time Spyro was very careful not to fall into another trap as he made his way to the next bridge.

Spyro crossed the bridge to the mountain where he saw the Dreadwings once he got there he was greeted by a disturbing sight.

Spyro could see several large metal cages being guarded by apes some of which was being chained to Dreadwings so they could be carried away, inside of these cages was creatures that resembled bipedal llamas that Spyro assumed must be the Atlawas.

Spyro watched as another cage was secured to a Dreadwing and then carried away, "We should help them, who knows what the apes are planning to do to them" said Spyro, "Are you sure we should be getting involved" asked Sparks, "Sparks haven't you heard, the enemy of my enemy in my friend" said Spyro.

Spyro was careful not to be seen as he got closer, once he was close enough Spyro silently started to take down the apes one by one without being seen, by the time some of the apes noticed something was wrong Spyro had already defeated six apes.

One of the larger apes was able to catch a glimpse of Spyro just as he took down a seventh ape, "Over there a dragon, kill him" said the ape, Spyro began to worry as all of the apes and three Dreadwings began to run towards him with their weapons drawn.

Spyro breathed out a storm of fire killing the four closest apes, seeing that he was outnumbered Spyro flapped his wings and took to the sky knowing that this would make it much harder for the apes to hit him.

The three Dreadwings flew into the air and attempted to attack Spyro with their talons, Spyro weaved around the Dreadwings sometimes only narrowly avoiding their attacks, Spyro breathed a bolt of electricity that hit one of the Dreadwings causing it to fall dead onto two of the apes below.

Spyro managed to set the next Dreadwing on fire, the creature began to panic and attempted to fly away from the battle only to be overwhelmed by the fire and fall to its death.

The third Dreadwing managed to catch Spyro in its talons and slammed him against the mountain, Spyro felt a spike of pain, he was sure that one of the creatures talons had drawn blood just above his left shoulder.

Spyro struggled to stay in the air, the Dreadwing prepared to attack again but Spyro breathed a bolt of electricity that hit the beast in the face killing it.

The apes below started to throw stones and other objects at Spyro in an attempt to knock him out of the air, Spyro dodged the rocks and spat a fire ball into the middle of the group of apes.

The apes all ran in different directions to avoid the fire ball, however this is what Spyro wanted, with the apes now separated Spyro flew down to each small group and defeated them quickly.

Some apes Spyro burned with his fire, while other he shocked with his electricity, the rest Spyro simply knocked off the side of the mountain and let them fall.

With the last of the apes defeated Spyro began to destroy the locks on the cages and free the Atlawas, after being freed the Atlawas began to thank Spyro for his help, all except for one who looked at Spyro with suspicion in his eyes.

"Who are you dragon and why have you came here" asked the Atlawa who had not thanked Spyro, "I'm Spyro and this is Sparks, we came here looking for a dragon who the apes captured" explained Spyro.

"Then find your friend and leave, I'll had enough of dragons for one life time" said the Atlawa, "Hey what give you the right to talk to us like that" said Sparks, "Annoying mosquito, I am Kane leader of the Atlawas, and we will now drive these disgusting apes out of our home" said the Atlawa now known as Kane.

"Kane if you're going to defeat the apes then you might need help" said Spyro, "Ha, the Atlawa don't need help especially from dragons, we have kept the apes at bay for years that was until that cursed dragon Cynder showed up, do you really think we would trust your kind after what she did to us" said Kane.

Spyro opened his mouth to answer however he couldn't think of anything to say and remained silent, "Now then my brothers and sisters let us free our people and take back our homes" said Kane rallying the Atlawas before him.

The Atlawas cheered and followed Kane across one of the bridges to another mountain ready to battle the apes, Spyro watched as the Atlawas left then he crossed one of the other bridges to a different mountains hoping that Kane and the others would be ok.


	10. Chapter 10, Atlawas vs apes

**Chapter 10, Atlawas vs apes.**

After leaving Spyro behind Kane and the other Atlawas had immediately collected some of their weapons from one of their secret stashers that they had hidden all over the mountains, the Atlawas was now armed with spears, daggers and blow pipes.

Kane inspected the Atlawas in front of him making sure that they was all ready for battle, "Cynder and her disgusting apes have taken our lands and drove us from our homes, and now they are putting our people into cages and carrying them away to become slaves in their mines" said Kane making a speech.

"But now that we are free we can rescue the rest of our people and drive these creatures away, we will show Cynder that even she cannot stand against the might of the Atlawas" said Kane finishing his speech.

The Atlawas was all inspired by Kane's speech and followed him as he led them towards another camp where the apes were keeping more Atlawas captive, one Atlawa named Luggs walked closer to Kane so he would be able to talk to him without the others hearing.

"Chief Kane why didn't you accept that purple dragon's help" asked Luggs, "Because we know nothing about that purple dragon, he could be just as bad as Cynder or maybe even worst, after what Cynder did here I don't want to see another dragon for as long as I live" said Kane.

"But the purple one helped us escape" said Luggs, "That could easily be part of some kind of trick, I can't trust him and risk the lives of our people, not unless I am irrefutably sure his intentions are pure" said Kane.

Soon the Atlawas neared a camp where more Atlawas was being held captive, Kane ordered his men to hide in the bushes and wait for his signal, Kane watched the apes carefully waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Kane gave the signal and all of the Atlwas fired poisonous darts from their blow pipes hitting most of the apes, within only a few seconds the apes that got hit with the darts fell to the ground.

The remaining apes began to panic as Kane and the others jumped out of the bushes and attacked them with their spears and daggers, soon all of the apes was dead some had been killed before they could even draw their weapons.

With the apes dead Kane and the others started to free their people, "Come, there are still many more to save, once our people are free we can drive these apes out of our home" said Kane.

The Atlawas who had been freed joined the group and followed Kane who started to lead them to another camp so they could rescue more of their people.

Spyro was fighting two large apes, they was both able to withstand Spyro's attacks but they failed to notice that Spyro was leading them towards the edge of the mountain, Soon they was close enough to the edge for Spyro to knock them both off.

Spyro had been searching for the next guardian but he wasn't even able to find a single clue, he took a deep breath and tried to think what to do next.

"So any ideas where we should look next" asked Sparks, "I don't know what to do, this place is like maze" said Spyro, "I wish that llama guy gave us a map" said Sparks, "_Maybe Kane can help us_" thought Spyro as he began to walk towards another bridge.

"Hey where are you going, have you got an idea" asked Sparks, "I was thinking that we could ask Kane if he's seen the next guardian" said Spyro, "What, but that guy hates us" said Sparks, "I know, but he might be our only option" said Spyro.

Spyro began to search for Kane and the other Atlawas, he wasn't sure where to look of even if they was still alive, soon Spyro heard something that sounded like a giant rook was being slammed into the ground, out of curiosity Spyro followed the sound.

Kane and the others had just freed the last of the captive Atlawas, Kane looked at his people with sadness in his eyes, he could tell that almost half of his people was missing, he know that they had already been carried away to be used as slaves in the ape's mines.

Suddenly Kane and the others heard a loud sound nearby, Kane recognised the sound immediately and quickly told everybody to hide, all of the Atlawas hide in different places, the sound grew closer until everyone could see the source of the sound.

The sound was coming from a giant stone golem that was walking along the path, this golem was known as the Stone sentinel it was the guardian of Tall plains and had been worshiped by the Atlawas for years.

The Stone sentinel was made of slightly yellow stone and had glowing yellow eyes, it also had moss growing on its back and shoulders.

Luggs who was hiding behind a large log with Kane tried to greet the sentinel only for Kane to stop his, "What are you doing? That is our protector" said Luggs in confusion, "We have not made any offerings to the sentinel for a long time, he may no longer see us as his allies" said Kane.

The sentinel seemed to hear Kane and Luggs talking and walked closer to the log to investigate, the sentinel easily lifted the log with one hand and looked directly at Kane and Luggs.

"Oh great Stone sentinel, please accept our humble apologies, for we have been held captive for many weeks and therefor have been unable to present you with any gifts" said Kane hoping that the sentinel would understand.

The sentinel seemed to ether not hear Kane of simply didn't care what he said, the sentinel raised its left arm and prepared to attack, "Chief Kane watch out" shouted Luggs as he pushed Kane out of the way, only for the sentinel to crush him instead.

Kane looked at Luggs's corpse in horror, however Kane was unable to even stand up before the sentinel kicked him, knocking him unconscious and sent him flying backwards through the trees.

Seeing their leader being attacked caused the other Atlawas to attack the Stone sentinel, however the Atlawas darts simply bounced off of the sentinel's stone body and their spears and daggers broke as soon as they hit the sentinel.

Seeing that they had no chance of defeating the sentinel the Atlawas all retreated, desperately trying to avoid the sentinel's attacks as they ran, once all of the Atlawas was out of range the sentinel seemed to lose interest in them and continued walking down the path.

Spyro had been following the sound for a few minutes when suddenly he heard someone shout "Chief Kane watch out", seconds later Spyro heard a loud sound that sounded like a bolder had been slammed into the ground.

Suddenly Spyro saw Kane fly through the trees and land in a nearby river, "Kane are you ok" asked Spyro, however Kane didn't respond and Spyro realised that he was unconscious.

Spyro suddenly noticed that the river was carrying Kane towards a waterfall, Spyro quickly started to fly towards Kane desperate to save him before he went over the waterfall.

Spyro realised with horror that he would not reach Kane in time to save him, Spyro opened his mouth to shout at Kane and try to wake him up, however instead of sound a whiteish stream burst from Spyro's mouth.

The stream hit the end of the river and froze the water solid, with the end of the river now frozen Kane was unable to fall down the waterfall and was now safe, "Buddy you are getting weirder by the second" said Sparks as Spyro landed at the river's edge to help Kane.

Kane regained consciousness and leaned against the ice, "Kane are you alright" asked Spyro, Kane looked at Spyro as his eyes refocused "Wait your that dragon, what are you still doing here" said Kane.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to the guy that just saved your life" said Sparks with annoyance in this voice, "Saved my life? What do you" asked Kane, but he stopped when he realised that he was leaning against ice.

Kane looked at the ice and then at Spyro as his mind put the pieces together, "You saved me?" said Kane in confusion as he climbed out of the river, "Of course, I couldn't just let you die" said Spyro.

"Thank you young dragon, I may of misjudged you" said Kane, "That's ok, but what happened to you, did something attack you" asked Spyro, Kane's eyes widened as he remembered what happened, "Oh no, my people" said Kane as he began to run back to where the other Atlawas was, with Spyro following close behind.


	11. Chapter 11, The stone sentinel falls

**Chapter 11, The stone sentinel falls.**

Once Kane stopped running Spyro could see that there was large footprints in the ground and that one of the Atlawas was dead, it looked like he had been crushed, all around Spyro could see that the other Atlawas had all scattered and hidden.

Once the Atlawas saw Kane they all began to come out of their hiding places, "Chief Kane your alive" said one of the Atlawas, "Yes, thanks to Spyro" said Kane, some of the Atlawas seemed confused that Kane no longer seemed to hate Spyro but no one mentioned it.

"What exactly happened here" asked Spyro, Kane thought about what to say however in the end he decided there was no harm in telling Spyro the truth, "Our protector the Stone sentinel has not been appeased for several weeks and has become foul tempered and violent as a result" he said.

"It doesn't sound like a very good protector" said Sparks although no one was listening, "In the sentinels current state we cannot even approach him, I fear that my people may have to abandon our homes for our own protection" said Kane sadly.

"Is there any other way to help your people" asked Spyro, Kane sighed "No, not unless you could defeat the sentinel" he said, "If that's the only option then I can give it a try" said Spyro shocking Kane, "Spyro, the sentinel is a powerful creature, I doubt than anything you could do could even harm it" he said trying to discourage Spyro.

"Even if that's true I can still try to stop it, and if there's really nothing I can do then I can just fly away to safety" said Spyro, Kane sighed although he had to admit that Spyro's plan was tempting "Very well, if you believe you have a chance against the sentinel then I will show you where Stone sentinel shrine is" he finally said.

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you said this stone thingy was your protector, and now you want it dead" said Sparks, Kane sighed again "Yes I'm afraid that now the sentinel is out of control there may be nothing we can do to regain its trust" he said, "Some guardian" said Sparks sarcastically.

Spyro and Sparks followed Kane and the other Atlawas across several bridges and mountains, navigating passed all of the traps was much easier with Kane who seemed to have memorised all of the traps locations.

They eventually came to one bridge that was much longer than the others, the bridge lead to a single mountain that was smaller than the others and had no other bridges connected to it, this mountain was where the Stone sentinel shrine was located.

From where Spyro and the others was standing they could see the Stone sentinel walking back to the shrine already half way across the bridge, "So, is there any weaknesses this thing has that we should know about" asked Sparks, "Don't be foolish mosquito, a piece of stone has no weaknesses" said Kane as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Just as Sparks was about to make a sarcastic comment everyone heard a shriek come from nearby that caused everyone to freeze in fear, even the Stone sentinel that had almost reached the end of the bridge froze in fear.

Spyro looked over to the shrine and saw a large black dragon that he know was Cynder, this time Cynder was much closer compered to when he saw her at Dante's freezer allowing him to see more details of her appearance.

From this distance Spyro could see that Cynder's wings and belly was a pinkish purple colour a few shades lighter than his own scales, he could also see that in comparison to the other fully grown dragons he had seen Cynder was much thinner.

Cynder raised her wings and in one powerful movement took to the skies luckily flying in the opposite direction of Spyro and the others, "And we're done here" said Sparks with fear in his voice.

Spyro turned to argue with Sparks but when he did he noticed that all of the Atlawas had a look of pure terror on their faces, even Kane had a look of fear that not even the enraged Stone sentinel was able to produce.

"Hey, is everyone ok" asked Spyro, no one answered for several seconds, "Yes, yes we are all fine, the Atlawas know no fear" said Kane though it was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was in fact afraid.

Spyro looked back at the Stone sentinel, the sentinel was only just starting to recover from its terror, "Wait a minute, if Cynder was over there then that must be where the next guardian is" said Spyro.

"If your friend is over there than you must hurry, if the sentinel sees him then he will surely be killed" said Kane this time sounding more like his usual self, as soon as Spyro heard this he flapped his wings and began to fly to the shrine as quickly as possible leaving Sparks behind.

"Hang on, why don't you guys help" Sparks asked the Atlawas, "We cannot our weapons are useless against the sentinel, and besides I have to make sure my people are ok" said Kane, Sparks was about to question what Kane meant until he looked at the other Atlawas and realised that none of them had recovered from the shriek as well as Kane had, some of them was even still shaking in fear.

Spyro flew over to the shrine, the shrine was a circular area filled with stone totems and several decorations made out of bamboo and vines.

On the far side of the shrine Spyro could see a barely conscious dragon who had been tied to a strong bamboo structure using think vines, the structure was heavily damaged from the dragon's desperate attempts to escape.

This dragon was mostly blue in colour his scales and eyes was light blue and his wings and belly was a darker shade of blue, his horns and the spikes running down his back resembled icicles, this was the ice guardian Cyril.

The Stone sentinel had finally reached the shrine ant he did not look happy that there was an ice dragon in his home, Spyro landed in the centre of the shrine ready to defend Cyril.

The Stone sentinel took one look at Spyro and then charged at him seemingly forgetting about Cyril, Spyro quickly flew up into the air and out of the sentinel's reach.

The sentinel took several swings at Spyro using its large stone arms unable to understand that Spyro could fly and therefor was out of reach, it was obvious that the Stone sentinel was not very smart.

Spyro took a deep breath and then unleashed his fire breath on the sentinel, the fire hit the sentinel directly but did no damage, the sentinel didn't even seem to notice that it had just been hit.

Cyril was only just now starting to regain his senses, he opened his eyes wondering what all the noise was but when he saw Spyro he closed his eyes again thinking that he must be hallucinating if he could see a purple dragon.

Spyro tried his electric breath on the sentinel but it was about as effective as his fire breath was, by now the Stone sentinel had finally realised that it couldn't reach Spyro so it started to break the nearby totems to pieces and then throw the large chunks of stone at Spyro.

Spyro weaved through the air dodging the chunks of stone, thankfully the sentinel was a terrible shot and most of the stone it throw missed its mark so badly that Spyro didn't even need to dodge them.

Spyro decided to try and divebomb the sentinel, he flew higher into the air and then charged downwards hitting the sentinel right in the head, though this attack did knock the sentinel off balance it failed to do any real damage.

The sentinel recovered and attempted to crush Spyro with its right hand although Spyro was too small and fast for the sentinel and he dodged the attack by jumping to the right, the sentinel took a swing at Spyro with its left arm but Spyro dodged this attack as well.

Spyro know it was too dangerous to stay on the ground, it would only take the sentinel one good hit to kill him, Spyro flapped his wings and flew back into the air and out of the sentinel's reach.

Spyro tried to think of a plan, all of his attacks seemed useless nothing he did seemed to hurt the sentinel, Spyro dodged another chunk of stone that the sentinel throw at him.

Suddenly Spyro's eyes widened as he got an idea, he was sure that if his plan worked it would defeat the sentinel, but for his plan to work he would have to breath ice and he still wasn't sure how he had done that previously.

Spyro flew closer the sentinel and baited it into attacking him by breathing fire, the sentinel took several swings at Spyro but every time the sentinel got close to hitting him Spyro would fly back a little further leading the sentinel closer to the edge of the mountain.

Finally the sentinel was close enough to the edge for Spyro to begin the next part of his plan, he aimed at the ground at the sentinel's feet and tried to breath ice, but instead of ice a bolt of electricity came out.

Spyro growled in frustration as he dodged another attack, "_Think, think cold thoughts, ice, snow, Dante's freezer_" he thought, Spyro opened his mouth again and this time a stream of ice came out and froze the ground at the sentinel's feet.

The sentinel took another step closer as it tried to reach Spyro, the sentinel slipped on the icy ground and fell forward towards the edge of the mountain, it tried one last time to grab Spyro as it fell over the edge and down several thousands of feet to the ground below.

Spyro landed in the centre of the shrine and breathed out in relief, he wasn't sure if the fall would kill the Stone sentinel but he was sure that even if it did survive it would be unable to climb back up the mountain.

Spyro turned to Cyril who was looking at him with both amazement and disbelief in his eyes, Spyro approached the ice dragon so he could untie him.


	12. Chapter 12, Cynder's plan

**Chapter 12, Cynder's plan.**

Spyro had just freed the ice guardian Cyril from his bounds, "My word, I never believed that I would one day meet a purple dragon, tell my what is you name young one" said Cyril, "I'm Spyro sir" replied Spyro.

"Spyro you say, well allow me to introduce myself, I am Cyril master of the ice element and descendant of a long line of legendary heroes" said Cyril in a proud and somewhat arrogant voice.

Before Spyro could say anything he heard a voice behind him, "Spyro you did it, you beat that stone thingy", Spyro turned around to see Sparks flying towards him closely followed by Kane and the Atlawas.

Suddenly most of the Atlawas began to bow down to Spyro as if he was some type of god, "What's going on" asked Spyro in confusion, "My people thought of the Stone sentinel as their god and protector, but now that you have defeated him they want to worship you instead" explained Kane.

"Worship now this is more like it, a little recognise for once" said Sparks happily, "Kane, I'm flattered but I can't stay here, I have to get Cyril back to the temple, the other guardians are waiting for us" said Spyro.

"Yes while we would love to be a part of your barbaric society, I'm afraid we have far more important things to do" said Cyril, Kane pretended not to hear the ice guardians words "Though I am sad to see you go I will say that I understand, and remember you are always welcome here Spyro the great purple dragon" he said with respect in his voice.

"Oh my humble subjects I am the mighty Sparks and I will be happy to accept any and all gifts my may offer me" said Sparks oblivious to what everyone was saying or of the fact that the Atlawas wanted to worship Spyro and not him.

After Spyro and Cyril finally managed to convince Sparks to leave Tall plains the three began to fly back to the Dragon temple, along the way Cyril had many questions about Spyro and what had happened to the world during his time in captivity, Spyro answered Cyril's questions the best he could although he did say that Ignitus would know more about the world's current state that he did.

Once Cyril's last question had been answered he spent the rest of the journey telling Spyro story's about the countless battles he had fought in and won, Cyril's story's started to became increasingly exaggerated and Spyro began to doubt whether any of them was true at all.

By the time the three arrived at the temple it was night time and Sparks could hardly keep his eyes open, the three landed on one of the balconies and found Ignitus and Volteer waiting for them inside.

"Remarkable, I must say Spyro I am truly astonished that you was able to liberate our companion Cyril within the timespan of only a single day" said Volteer very quickly, Cyril seemed to be annoyed by Volteer's rambling, "Volteer, I see that months of imprisonment and torture have done little to slow that electric tongue of yours" he said.

"Me? Well what about you, I see that your exasperating ego is as overinflated as it ever was" said Volteer, Cyril was angered by this "How dare you, I'll have you know that I have every reason to", "WILL THE TWO OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP" shouted Ignitus causing both Cyril and Volteer to fall silent.

"Now than Cyril, during your imprisonment did Cynder bring a crystal to you, one that may have drained you elemental powers" asked Ignitus now much calmer, "Yes she did, she retrieved it mere moments before Spyro here rescued me, though if it wasn't for that blasted crystal I would have eventually escaped on my own" said Cyril.

Ignitus's face had turned to one of pure horror, "Ignitus what's wrong, do you know what Cynder's planning" asked Spyro, "Yes, I fear that Cynder may be planning to use the guardian's powers to open a portal that should never be opened" said Ignitus with fear in his voice.

Both Volteer and Cyril seemed to become just as terrified as Ignitus was "Ignitus please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking" said Volteer, "What, what's he thinking, is it bad, I'm guessing it's bad" said Sparks.

"It is far worse than just bad, I believe that Cynder may be planning to open a portal to release the Dark master" said Ignitus, "Ignitus who's the Dark master" asked Spyro though he was a little hesitant to find out.

"The Dark master, he is the leader of the apes and the one who started this terrible war, he was sealed away many hundreds of years ago, but if he was to be freed than I doubt that anyone would be safe" said Ignitus.

"So what exactly is this Dark master, some kind of one hundred foot monster" asked Sparks, Ignitus shook his head "I cannot say, all of the records of who the Dark master truly is have long since been lost, though I have always imagined him to be a gigantic ape with dark magical abilities" he said.

"If he's really as bad as you say he is than we have to stop Cynder before she frees him" said Spyro, "Yes we must rescue the last guardian before it's too late" said Ignitus.

"Spyro go and rest up for tomorrow, I need to speak with the other guardians" said Ignitus, Spyro nodded and headed towards his room to try and get a full night's sleep, Sparks feeling just as tired as Spyro was left as well

Ignitus turned to Volteer and Cyril all three of them looked extremely worried, "Ignitus you do realise that if the Dark master was to escape than it would likely lead to the extermination of all dragon kind, perhaps even the destruction of the world" said Volteer, "For once I agree with you, we must do everything in our power to stop Cynder before it's too late" said Cyril.

"Yes I know, but I fear that nether of you two will regain your powers quickly enough to help" said Ignitus sadly, both Volteer and Cyril looked sadly to the ground, they both know that they was of no use in their current state.

"So what's your plan, assuming you have one of cause" asked Cyril, Ignitus sighed "Tomorrow Cyril can teach Spyro anything he can about the ice element, then Spyro should leave during the evening to rescue Terrador" he said.

Cyril didn't seem to be satisfied with this idea, "Have you gone mad, how do you expect me to teach that boy the fine arts of ice in only a few hours" he said, "Just teach him the basics" said an annoyed Ignitus.

The next day Spyro spent the majority of the morning training with Cyril, with Cyril's help Spyro eventually learned how to breath ice at will, Cyril wanted to continue Spyro's training but the two was interrupted by Ignitus.

"I'm sorry to cut your training short but we can't afford to wait any longer, please came to the pool of visions immediately" said Ignitus, when Spyro and Cyril reached the pool of visions they found Ignitus, Volteer and Sparks waiting for them.

"So I guess it's time to rescue the last guardian" said Spyro, "Yes, the last guardian, Terrador the earth guardian, did you know that Terrador is the second in command next to Ignitus" said Volteer although everyone tried to ignore his rambling.

"Spyro this is not going to be an easy mission, Terrador is being held at Munitions forge, it is one of the Dark armies most heavily defended bases, is it used as a mine where the apes collect most of the metal for their weapons" said Ignitus.

"Wonderful, is there anything else like a giant monster we should be aware of" asked Sparks sarcastically, Ignitus sighed "Munitions forge is also home to a large unstable volcano known as Boyzitbig, you must be careful that volcano could erupt at any time" he said, Sparks's face turned white with fear.

"Please tell me that there's at least some kind of tribe we can save and become the gods of" said Sparks, "The only people who live near the area are the Manweersmalls, they are a peaceful people who live in small towns just out of reach of the volcano, I can only hope that they have been spared from the Ape's cruelty" said Ignitus.

"Perfect this sounds like the perfect holiday destination" said Sparks, "Spyro, Munitions forge is more dangerous than anywhere you have previously been, if you what to decline this mission I will understand" said Ignitus though he know what Spyro's answer would been.

"Don't worry Ignitus I can handle it" said Spyro, Ignitus sighed "Very well young dragon, good luck and please be careful" he said, Spyro ran to the nearest balcony and began to fly away from the temple and towards Munitions forge with Sparks following close behind.

Ignitus sighed one last time as he approached the pool of visions, he know how dangerous this mission was and had decided to use the pool to observe Spyro's progress and make sure he was safe.


	13. Chapter 13, Munitions forge

**Chapter 13, Munitions forge.**

It took some time for Spyro and Sparks to reach Munitions forge, by the time they reached their destination it was night time and both moons was high in the sky.

Munitions forge looked like a very unfriendly place, the ground was made of dark black rock that was hot to the touch, there was pools of molten lava scattered all over the place, and no matter where Spyro looked he could see some kind of ape structure made out of metal.

Spyro landed in the safest area he could find, the air was burning hot and thick with ash making it somewhat difficult to breath, Spyro could see Boyzitbig not too far away in the distance.

The volcano was much larger than any of the surrounding mountains and it had a thin trickle of lava pouring down one side, even from this distance Spyro could tell that the volcano was becoming more unstable by the second and would soon erupt.

"Oh boy is it big" said Sparks looking at the volcano, "Sparks we have to hurry, that thing could erupt at any moment" said Spyro, "Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving" said Sparks in a slightly panicked voice.

Spyro began to search of any clue to Terrador's whereabouts, however no matter where he looked everything looked the same and he soon found himself becoming lost.

Spyro quickly became tired of running in circles and decided it fly into the air to regain his bearings, Spyro flew into the air but despite now being up high the thick ash in the air made it almost impossible to see anything.

Straining his eyes to see through the ash Spyro managed to catch a glance of something unusual down below, Spyro flew down and found several train tracks leading into several of the mountains, along with about a dozen apes that all reacted in surprise at the sight of Spyro.

The apes drew their weapons and charged at Spyro, Spyro unleashed his ice breath freezing the front two apes solid, knowing that the icy prisons would not last long in this hot environment Spyro charged forward and shattered the ice and the apes inside to pieces.

Some of the apes began to hesitate at the sight their companions deaths, the ones who continued to attack was greeted by Spyro's electric breath, the frightened apes managed to regain some of their courage and charged at Spyro only to fall to his fire breath.

"Wow, your starting to get pretty good at this fighting thing" said Sparks, "Thanks" said Spyro as he looked at the train tracks and where they led, "_These tracks have to lead somewhere_" thought Spyro as he began to follow the tracks.

Spyro followed the tracks into the mountain, the tracks led the two further and much deeper into the mountain until they finally came to an area that looked like it was being used as a weapons forge.

All around the forge Spyro could see apes that was using pools of magma to heat up metal or shaping metal into swords, axes or other weapons, once a weapon was finished the apes would place it into a mine cart that was in the centre of the room.

Spyro know that he couldn't defeat all of these apes despite how much he had improved in combat, there was far too many apes and the ceiling was far too low for him to fly, Spyro was about to turn back and try another way when he heard one of the apes scream.

Spyro looked in the direction of the scream and saw a small ape being attacked by some strange creatures, these creatures had long worm like bodies that was purple and orange in colour, they also had sharp pincers coming out of their mouths and crab like claws coming from their sides.

A nearby ape who saw the attack blew a horn to alert the other apes, "Stop what you're doing everyone, the Magma worms are attacking again" he shouted, all of the apes grabbed their weapons and ran to attack the Magma worms.

Seeing his chance Spyro quickly ran through the forge while all of the apes was distracted, after reaching the other side of the room Spyro looked back and saw that the apes had managed to drive the Magma worms back into the magma pool from whence they come.

Spyro ran down the tunnel before any of the apes noticed him, "Well it looks like Ignitus was right about this place being dangerous, I mean there must have been about forty apes back there" said Sparks.

"Quiet Sparks" said Spyro, "What's the matter, we're too far away for those guys to hear us" said Sparks a little annoyed that Spyro told him to be quiet, "I mean be quiet because I think I can hear something" said Spyro slightly annoyed.

Sparks listened closely and realised that he too could hear something, it sounded like someone was screaming out in pain, Spyro quickened his pace now running towards the source of the screams, "Hey, wait for me" said Sparks not wanting to be alone in these mines.

Spyro followed the screams until he found an ape using a whip to torture a small creature that was huddled in fear, the ape was just about to whip the creature again when Spyro came up behind him and use his ice breath to freeze the ape solid.

Spyro looked at the small creature that was still huddled in fear, the creature was very small only about half the hight of Spyro, it looked very mole like with grey fur and sharp claws on its hands for digging.

"Excuse me" said Spyro getting the creatures attention, "What, who's there" said the creature in a panicked voice, the creature raised its head revealing his blind silver eyes and long grey moustache.

The blind creature sniffed the air in front of Spyro, "You, you do not smell like the apes, tell me who are you" he said this time with a little more confidence in his voice, "I'm Spyro and this is Sparks, we're here to rescue someone from Cynder" said Spyro.

The creature jumped in joy, "Finally, rescue at last" he said excitedly then almost immediately became embarrassed at his own outburst, "I'm sorry about that, allow me to introduce myself, I am Mole-yair, leader of the Manweersmalls, of at least I was before Cynder enslaved us" said the creature now known as Mole-yeir.

"So you're a Manweersmall, man they really are small" said Sparks, "Ignore him, Mole-yair what exactly does Cynder want with your people" asked Spyro, "Cynder and her apes invaded our village some time ago, since then we have been forced to work in their mines collecting metal so they can build more weapons" explained Mole-yeir.

"To make matters worse Boyzitbig is getting ready to erupt, if my people are not at a safe distance when that happens then they will all be burned alive" said Mole-yeir, "Don't worry Mole-yeir, I'll do whatever I can to help free your people" said Spyro, Mole-yeir's face lit up in joy.

"Oh, thank you, thank you" said Mole-yeir as he kissed Spyro several times, "whoa there fella, save it for the ladies" said Sparks, Mole-yeir calmed down "Yes, sorry about that, thank you Spyro, if there is anything I can do to repay you please don't hesitate to ask" he said.

"Actually there is one thing, we're looking for someone, he's a big dragon, do you know where he is" asked Spyro, "You're asking this guy for directions, talk about the blind leading the blind" said Sparks sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea where he is, but I do know someone who might know" said Mole-yeir ignoring Sparks's comment, "Who" asked Spyro, "My brother Exhumor, he always keeps his eyes and ears open, if anyone knows where you friend is its him" said Mole-yeir.

"So where can we find your brother" asked Spyro, "That's the problem, he was taken to one of the other mines, so I don't know where he is" said Mole-yeir sadly, Spyro sighed he know this wasn't going to be easy.

"Ok, first we'll free the Manweersmalls that are here, then we'll look for Exhumor" said Spyro, suddenly the ground shook as if there was an earthquake, Mole-yeir looked terrified by the shake, "We must hurry, the volcano will soon erupt" he said.


	14. Chapter 14, Free the slaves

**Chapter 14, Free the slaves.**

Spyro and Sparks followed Mole-yeir further into the mine, soon they came to a slave camp, there was about thirty Manweersmalls chained to the ground being forced to dig for metal, while others was loading any mined metal into minecarts, Spyro could see almost a dozen apes watching the Manweersmalls closely for any sigh of resistance.

Spyro looked around the mine but saw that there was no way for him to sneak up on the apes, meaning he would have to fight them head on, "You two wait here, I'll deal with the apes" Spyro whispered to Sparks and Mole-yeir.

Spyro jumped out into the open and spat a fire ball at the apes burning two of them to death, Spyro next breathed ice and froze another two apes solid.

The Manweersmalls realised that Spyro was here to rescue them and started to attack the apes with their digging equipment, three of the apes was overwhelmed by the Manweersmalls.

The last three apes ran at Spyro with their weapons at the ready, Spyro unleashed his electric breath and defeated two of them, but the last and largest ape jumped over the attack and tackled Spyro to the ground.

Spyro tried to use one of his breath attacks but the ape held his head against the ground and held his mouth shut, the ape pulled a dagger from his belt and smiled as he aimed the blade at Spyro's throat.

The ape was about to stab Spyro when he suddenly screamed out in pain and tried to reach something on his back releasing Spyro's head in the process, with his head now free Spyro bit the apes other arm and the ape dropped his dagger.

Spyro slipped out from underneath the ape and got to his feet, Spyro was about to continue fighting until he saw that the ape was still trying to reach his back and was getting weaker and weaker.

Finally the ape fell forward dead and revealed that one of the Manweersmalls had drove a pickaxe into his back, "Is it over" called Mole-yeir from his hiding place, "Yes old guy, the bad guys are dead" said Sparks.

"Oh thank you Spyro thank you" said Mole-yeir while Spyro broke the chains holding the other Manweersmalls, "That's ok Mole-yeir, are there any more of your people nearby" asked Spyro.

"There is another camp in the mine just north of here" said one of the Manweersmalls, "Let me guess, we're going there next" said Sparks, "We have too Sparks, we can't just leave them to die" said Spyro.

Spyro was just about to follow the train tracks out when he was stopped by one of the Manweersmalls, "Wait, you can't go to the surface, there's hundreds of apes up there" he said, "But then how am I supposed to reach the other mine" asked Spyro.

Some of the Manweersmalls whispered something to Mole-yeir, "Spyro, my people say that there is a tunnel that go's straight too that mine" he said, "Are there less apes that way" asked Spyro.

"There shouldn't be any apes at all, they are far too afraid to use that tunnel" said Mole-yeir, "That's good" said Sparks, "Why are they afraid of that tunnel" asked Spyro, "Because the tunnel is infested with Fire beetles" said Mole-yeir, "That's less good" said Sparks.

"But don't worry, I'm sure that a few Fire beetles will be of little threat to you Spyro" said Mole-year, "What about me, isn't anyone thinking about me" said Sparks with worry in his voice.

Spyro and Sparks followed one of the Manweersmalls to a boarded up tunnel, "This is it, please be careful, those Fire beetles can be vicious" said the Manweersmall before he left to re-join the others.

"Are you sure we should go this way" asked Sparks, "Do you want to go through a hundred apes" asked Spyro, "Good point" said Sparks as Spyro pried the boards off.

The tunnel was almost completely black, any lanterns that the apes may have lit had long since extinguished, luckily Sparks created his own light source making him just as good as a lantern.

"Ok, I don't like this" said Sparks looking nervously down the tunnel, "don't worry, just stay behind me" said Spyro, the two continued down the tunnel, soon they began to hear a buzzing sound coming their way.

Three Fire beetles came into view, the beetles was half a foot long, they had hard purple shells and soft crimson underbellies, the beetles had wings for flying and sharp stingers for attacking.

Before the beetles could even get close Spyro used his ice breath to freeze them solid, the now frozen beetles fell out of the air and shattered to pieces when they hit the floor, "Looks like they're not so dangerous after all" said Spyro.

The two continued down the tunnel, along the way they was attacked by increasing numbers of Fire beetles, although Spyro easily defeated them.

As the two began to reach the deepest part of the tunnel Spyro noticed that there was something strange about the ground, Spyro touched the ground and realised that it was sticky and moist.

Looking around Spyro saw that whatever was on the ground was also on the walls and ceiling, "What's wrong buddy" asked Sparks, "I'm not sure, just don't touch anything, I don't want you to get stuck" said Spyro.

Spyro continued to walk down the tunnel, he was glad that he was too strong to get stuck on the floor, suddenly Spyro began to hear more buzzing, "Get ready Sparks, I think there's more beetles up ahead" he said.

Walking down the tunnel Spyro came to a large room and his jaw dropped at what he saw, there was a gigantic hive right in the middle of the room with Fire beetles buzzing around it, Spyro had a feeling that things was about to turn nasty.

The Fire beetles noticed Spyro and Sparks and several dozens of beetles came flying out of the hive and began to attack Spyro, Spyro began to use his breath attacks to take down as many of the beetles as he could.

However for every beetle that Spyro took down two more seemed to come flying out of the hive, soon some of the beetles made it past Spyro's attacks and began to attack him using their stingers.

Sparks panicked and flew away from Spyro, unfortunately for him some of the beetles noticed him and began to chase him around the room.

Spyro continued to battle the beetles by swatting them with his claws and tail, or by using his breaths whenever he got the chance, the beetles continued to sting Spyro, but luckily for him their stingers was incapable of piercing his scales.

There was so many Fire beetles flying around that Spyro was having trouble keeping a lock of them and one of his fire balls missed its intended target, the fire ball instead hit the beetle's nest causing it to quickly become ingulfed in flames.

"_That's not good_" thought Spyro as hundreds of Fire beetles began to flee their burning home, thinking quickly Spyro grabbed onto Sparks with his jaws and ran down the tunnel as fast as he could with an army of beetles right behind him.

Despite his best attempts Spyro knew that he couldn't out run the beetles, looking around the tunnel he saw a large crack in the wall that might be big enough for him to fit inside.

Spyro with great difficulty managed to squeeze into the crack, seconds later the swarm of Fire beetles flew past desperate to escape the tunnel, in took almost five minutes for the swarm to finally pass.

Spyro pulled himself out of the crack, "Ok, next time we just go through the apes" said Sparks, "Agreed" said a panting Spyro.

Ignitus was watching Spyro's progress though the pool of visions, he smiled as he saw Spyro reach the end of the Fire beetle tunnel, "_Well done Spyro, well done_" he thought.

Looking back at the pool Ignitus saw that there was a dark shadow moving towards Spyro, a dark shadow that Ignitus knew all too well, Ingitus immediately began to worry about Spyro's life, he knew that he wasn't ready for this.

Without thinking Ignitus ran out of the room and straight past Volteer, Ignitus leapt into the air and started to fly towards Munitions forge as fast as he could, "Ignitus wait, where are you going" shouted Volteer but to no avail.


	15. Chapter 15, The Conductors final stop

**Chapter 15, The Conductor's final stop.**

Spyro and Sparks had finally reached the end of the Fire beetle tunnel, after breaking his way through some boards at the exit Spyro entered a large dark room, "I sure am glad to be out of there" said Sparks.

The room was so dark that both Spyro and Sparks failed to notice that there was a small team of apes high above their heads watching them, the apes whispered something to each other and quickly made a plan.

The apes waited for Spyro to reach the centre of the room, then they cut a rope supporting a large bell that they would usually use for warning the camp, the large stone bell fell from the ceiling and landed on top of Spyro trapping him inside.

It took Sparks a few seconds to realise what just happened, when he did he started to hit the bell in a hopeless attempt to help Spyro, "Spyro, Spyro are you ok, you know I never meant any of those jokes about you being fat or anything, just please be ok" he said sadly.

Sparks heard laughter and the team of apes jumped down from the ceiling, "Oh, hey guys, you wouldn't mind helping my friend would you" said a now panicking Sparks, one of the apes looked at Sparks and licked his lips.

Sparks began to back up as the apes drew closer, suddenly the large stone bell began to shake and made a loud banging sound, Sparks and the apes looked at the bell in confusion, there was another bang and a large crack appeared on the side of the bell.

The apes began to back up in fear, there was another bang and another crack appeared, finally with one last bang Spyro came bursting out of the bell with green energy covering his body.

As soon as they saw Spyro the apes all fled in terror, Spyro looked at the fleeing apes in confusion, "Did something happen while I was under there" he asked, "Nothing much, I just scared them off" said Sparks trying to sound convincing, "I'm sure you did" said Spyro sarcastically.

Spyro and Sparks followed the fleeing until they came to anther slave camp, however while the last camp had been firmly under the apes control this camp was in the middle of a battle.

There was Manweersmalls attacking the apes with shovels, pickaxes and any other digging equipment they could get their hands on, the ape was fighting back and slowly overwhelming the prisoners.

"Looks like they couldn't wait for us to get here to start the party" said Sparks, "We should do something, they can't defeat the apes alone" said Spyro, however before Spyro could join the battle he was attacked by one of the Manweersmalls wielding a pickaxe.

This Manweersmall looked to be around the same age as Mole-yeir, he had a short grey moustache, beady black eyes and wore a tattered blue jacket.

"Wait we're on your side" said Spyro, "Ha, more likely spies of Cynder's" said the very aggressive Manweersmall as he swung his pickaxe at Spyro, Spyro dodged the pickaxe and flew into the air just in time to see a large ape coming up behind the Manweersmall, "Watch out" said Spyro as he froze the ape with his ice breath.

The Manweersmall looked at the frozen ape in amazement, "What, why did you save me" he asked Spyro, "Like I said, we're on your side, Mole-yeir sent us here to help free you" said Spyro.

"My brother is alive" said the Manweersmall who Spyro now knew must be Exhumor, "He is, and let my say, he's the friendly one in the family" said Sparks, Exhumor sighed "I apologies for my behaver, but in these dark time you can't trust anyone" he said.

Suddenly there was a large explosion startling the three, Spyro looked around and saw that there was a cannon not too far away being maned by an ape wearing a big purple conductor's hat.

"That guy looks important" said Sparks, "That is the Conductor, he is the head of security here" said Exhumor just as the Conductor fired the cannon again and killed several nearby Manweersmalls, "We need to stop him" said Spyro.

Spyro began to run towards the Conductor, along the way he took down any apes he could in order to help the Manweersmalls, the Conductor soon noticed Spyro and aimed the cannon at him.

The Conductor fired the cannon, but Spyro jumped into the air and took flight, Spyro flew above the Conductor and dive bombed the cannon destroying it and sending the Conductor flying backwards.

With the Conductor taken care of Spyro began to fly around the camp and defeated as many apes as he could, soon with Spyro's and the Manweersmalls combined efforts they was able to drive the apes back.

"That's right, run you cowards, that's what you get for enslaving my people" shouted Exhumor to the fleeing apes, "Well it sounds like you haven't changed brother" said a voice, Exhumor turned and saw Mole-yeir being led by another Manweersmall.

"Brother it's so good to see you again" said Exhumor running up to Mole-yeir, "I wish I could say the same" laughed Mole-yeir gesturing towards his blind eyes.

Spyro landed next to the two brothers, "Thank you young dragon, if it wasn't for you I may have never seen my brother again" said Exhumor, before anyone could say anything else Boyzitbig began to rumble causing many of the Manweersmalls to fall over.

"There will be time for pleasantries latter, right now we have to get our people to safety before Boyzitbig erupts" said a very worried Mole-yeir.

"Wait we still need to find our friend" said Spyro, "Is he a big green dragon" asked Exhumor, "That sounds like him" said Sparks, "Then he is being held inside the volcano, if you plan on saving him then you'd better do it quickly" said Exhumor, "Thanks" said Spyro.

Spyro was just about to take flight when he noticed that the Conductor had recovered and was now running towards a large steam train, "Out of the way you lazy baboons" he said to two apes who had been hiding inside the train, the Conductor climbed into the train and started to drive into a tunnel towards the volcano at high speed.

"Spyro the Conductor must be planning on executing your friend, you have to stop him" said Exhumor, Spyro didn't need to be told twice, he quickly ran towards the tunnel and jumped onto a small cart, "Do you even know how to drive this thing" asked Sparks, "How hard could it be its on rails" said Spyro, "Famous last words" said Sparks as he grabbed a hold of the cart.

With a single push of a leaver the cart shot off like a rocket, Sparks was hanging on for his life and was screaming like a six year old child, Spyro had to dig his claws into the cart just to avoid been thrown off.

Soon Spyro caught up to the Conductor, the Conductor looked over his shoulder and saw Spyro in the little cart, "You really think that that little pushcart can take on old Steam, you halfwit dragon" he said.

The Conductor reached into Steam and started to throw sticks of lit dynamite at Spyro, Spyro was forced to dodge left and right to avoid the dynamite, Spyro took a deep breath and started to spit fireballs at the Conductor in the hope that he might detonate the dynamite.

The two continued to throw their attacks at each other while the other one dodged, at the same time Steam and the little cart continued to speed down the tunnel and towards the centre of the volcano.

Though the Conductor was able to keep his dynamite out of the way of Spyro's fire the train Steam was starting to show signs of damage from the repeated fire ball attacks, thinking quickly the Conductor hit the brakes and allowed Spyro's small cart to crash into the back of Steam.

Now that Spyro was much closer the Conductor pulled out his sword and took several swings at Spyro's head attempting to decapitate the young dragon, Spyro ducked under the sword swings and as soon as he saw an opening he hit the Conductor with a bolt of electricity, knocking him backward into Steam's controls causing the train to gain a boost in speed and fly down the track and out of sight.

Spyro increased the speed of his cart in order to catch up with the Conductor, however as he travelled down the tracks he saw no sign of the Conductor or his train, "_Where did he go_" thought Spyro as he wondered if the Conductor had given up and retreated down one of the side tracks.

Suddenly the Conductor and Steam appeared from one of the side tracks, only this time they was behind Spyro and Sparks, "Surprise dragon breath, now me and Steam are going to run you down" said the Conductor as he pushed Steam to its full speed in an attempt to run Spyro's cart off the tracks.

Steam crashed into the back of Spyro's cart almost knocking it off the tracks, then it hit again and again, Spyro tried to use his breath attacks but they was useless against Steam from the front.

Spyro knew that if he didn't do something then he was going to be run over, however he couldn't think of anything so with no other options Spyro decided to hang onto his cart with all of his might and hoped that it would survive the attacks.

Steam came closer for another attack and Spyro tried to ready himself for the impact, however before Steam could hit its target Spyro was encased inside of a dome made of strange green translucent rooks that appeared out of nowhere.

The green rocks appeared so quickly that the Conductor didn't have time to slow Steam down and he hit the dome at full speed, the dome wasn't damaged in the slightest but Steam was thrown off the tracks by the force of the impact.

The Conductor pulled himself out of the derailed train and watched as Spyro sped away in his little cart, "_Cynder's going to kill me for this_" he thought, suddenly the Conductor realised that he could smell something burning, he turned around and saw that his box of dynamite had landed dangerously close to a lave pool and had caught fire, the Conductor didn't even have time to scream before all of the dynamite detonated blowing both him and what was left of Steam to smithereens.

Spyro's cart continued to speed down the tracks until it reached the end, Spyro tried to slow down but he still hit the buffers with enough force to send both himself and Sparks flying into a wall.

"Sparks are you ok" asked Spyro, Sparks was laying on the floor shacking in fear from the entire experience, "I want I'm mummy" he said in an unusually high pitched voice.


	16. Chapter 16, Cynder

**Chapter 16, Cynder.**

Spyro and Sparks followed the tunnel until they came to an exit, Spyro walked out of the tunnel and found himself to be inside the volcano, there was a pool of molten lava bubbling just below his feet and steadily rising.

On the other side of the volcano Spyro could see the earth guardian Terrador, Terrador was a green dragon with a dirt brown belly and horns, he was more muscular than the other guardians and had multiple scars from his countless battles, while most dragon's tails ended with some type of spike, Terrador's instead had a spiked ball.

Terrador had been chained to the ground with thick metal chains, there was almost no part of him that had not been restrained in some way, it seemed that the apes was taking no chances with this dragon.

Only feet away from Terrador was a bright green crystal that was pulsing with energy, it was the crystal that Cynder had used to drain the guardian of his powers.

Spyro saw that the rising lava would soon reach Terrador and consume him, Spyro quickly flew over to Terrador and started to destroy the chains using his ice breath, Terrador looked at Spyro with amazement in his eyes almost doubting what he could see with his own eyes.

Spyro destroyed the last of the chains and Terrador stood up and looked at him as if he had just seen a miracle, "The purple dragon lives" he said with wonder in his voice.

"Sir, I'm Spyro and this is Sparks, Ignitus sent us here to rescue you, you are Terrador right" said Spyro quickly, he wanted to get out of the volcano as soon as possible, "Yes I am, and I must say, I never thought I would live to see you Spyro" said Terrador.

Before anyone could say anything else they was interrupted by a terrifying shriek that sent chills up their spines, seconds later Cynder herself flew into the volcano and landed next to the green crystal which she quickly picked up with her claws, Spyro looked at Cynder in fear, this was the closest he had ever been to her.

Cynder was a very slender dragon, her scales was as black as the night, she had magenta wing which had servile holes in them from her battles with other dragons, her belly was the same magenta as her wings, her horns and claws was pure silver and looked sinisterly sharp, she wore silver jewellery on her neck, ankles an tail, her eyes was a bright emerald green.

Cynder's gaze fell on Spyro and she unleashed a deafening shriek, the shriek was unlike anything Spyro had ever felt, it sent a unnatural fear through his entire body and froze him in place, Sparks was affected far worst, so much so that he actually passed out from fright, even Terrador who was an experienced warrior took several steps back in fear.

Cynder ceased her fear attack and began to approach the near paralysed Spyro and prepared to finish him off, suddenly Terrador pounced at Cynder in an attempt to defend Spyro, however in his weakened state Terrador was no match for Cynder and she easily swatted him away with her wings.

Spyro took one look at Cynder and then jumped into the air and began to fly away from her as quickly as he could, Cynder still holding the green crystal flew into the air and began to chase Spyro with the intent to kill.

Spyro flew as fast as his wings would carry him but Cynder was not far behind, Cynder took a deep breath and unleashed a black shadowy smoke like fire at Spyro, Spyro only just managed to dodge the shadow fire by driving dangerously close to the lava below.

Spyro continued to fly as fast as he could, he didn't even notice that he had flown straight into one of the ape camps, the apes saw Spyro but he quickly passed their camp before any of them could do anything, every ape fled in terror as soon as they saw Cynder.

Spyro saw a small crack in the stone and though he could squeeze through it to get away, however before Spyro could escape Cynder hit the hole with a poisonous green spit that burnt the stone like acid, Spyro saw that the hole was no longer an escape option and flew away from it.

Cynder sent out another wave of her shadow fire and only missed Spyro by mere centimetres, the fear in Spyro only increased as he saw how much danger he was in.

Spyro weaved his way through some narrow rocks hoping that Cynder wouldn't be able to fit through, however Cynder seemingly with no care for her own body smashed straight through the rocks, leaving several small cuts on her body which she ignored.

Spyro was quickly running out of ideas, he started to fly upwards in a desperate attempt to lose Cynder, however Cynder followed Spyro into the sky and was beginning to get closer.

Cynder was now right behind Spyro, she snapped at his tail and missed by millimetres, she drew a little closer to Spyro and prepared to bit down on his small body.

Suddenly Ignitus appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Cynder pulling her downwards and away from Spyro, Cynder tried to break free and pursue Spyro but Ignitus refused to let go.

Cynder turned her focus onto Ignitus and quickly gained an advantage in their struggle, Cynder stabbed Ignitus in the back with her blade like tail and then bit him in the throat, she then dragged the guardian of fire to the ground below.

Spyro saw that Ignitus was in danger and was about to fly down to help him when Boyzitbig suddenly erupted spitting molten lava and ash everywhere making it impossible to see anything.

Despite the lava and ash Spyro was still prepared to help Ignitus, he was about to fly down when a voice stopped him "Spyro no, there's nothing you can do" it said, Spyro turned to see Terrador flying towards him with an unconscious Sparks on his back.

"Terrador, Ignitus is down there fighting Cynder, we have to help him" said a panicked Spyro, "We'd never be able to find them in all of this ash, we have to go now" said Terrador.

"But what about Ignitus" said Spyro, "Spyro if you go down there you'll ether be killed or captured" said Terrador, "I don't care, I have to help Ignitus" argued Spyro as he started to fly downwards only for Terrador to get in the way.

"Come to your senses, what do you think Ignitus would want you to do in this situation" shouted Terrador, Spyro thought back to what Ignitus told him to do if he ever saw Cynder, "He'd what me to leave and save myself" he said sadly.

Spyro took one last look at the ash covered area before following Terrador away from Munitions forge, all he could do now was hope that Ignitus was ok.

Ignitus wasn't sure where he had landed, he could hardly see a thing through the thick ash, to make matters worse Cynder's black scales allowed her to blend into the ash almost perfectly, forcing Ignitus to try and focus on her magenta belly and wings to locate her.

Ignitus was bleeding from the wounds that Cynder had inflicted on him during their struggle and he was worried that this could be his final battle.

Ignitus caught a glimpse of something magenta in the ash and fired a large fireball at it, Cynder dodged the fireball and unleashed her shadow fire on Ignitus, Ignitus used his wings like shields to defend himself, although the shadow fire was still unbearably painful.

Cynder ceased her attack and Ignitus looked into the ash in an attempt to locate her, however Ignitus couldn't see Cynder anywhere, Ignitus listened closely, he could hear faint footsteps in the ash but he couldn't' tell if it was Cynder for not.

Ignitus was becoming more anxious, he fired servile fireballs into the ash hoping to land a lucky hit or to at least illuminate the ash enough so that he could see, Ignitus was so focused on the ash that he failed to notice that Cynder's shadow had moved by itself and was now right underneath him.

Without warning Cynder suddenly burst out of her own shadow and struck Ignitus in his underbelly, Ignitus cried out in pain and fell into unconsciousness.

Cynder looked at the defeated fire guardian and smiled sinisterly knowing that she now had everything she needed to free her master.


	17. Chapter 17, Making a plan

**Chapter 17, Making a plan.**

The journey back to the Dragon temple was both sad and quiet, Spyro barely said a word the entire way there and Sparks didn't regain consciousness until they was half way back to the temple, by the time they arrived at the temple the sun had started to rise

Spyro, Sparks and Terrador entered the temple and found Volteer and Cyril waiting for them, "Terrador I must say that I am most relived to see that Spyro was able to rescue you" said Cyril, "Thank you Cyril, it's good to see you too" said Terrador with sadness clear in his voice.

"If I might interrupt, did any of you happen to encounter Ignitus on your flight back here, he just ran out of the temple and flew away to parts unknow some time ago, he didn't even stop to announce where he was going" asked Volteer.

Spyro looked at the floor sadly but didn't say a word, "Ingitus saved young Spyro from Cynder, but I believe he was capture in the process" said Terrador, both Volteer and Cyril looked horrified by this.

"But if Cynder has managed to capture Ignitus, then she has now acquired the last pieces that she needs to enact her plan" said a very worried Volteer, "What plan, do you two know what Cynder is up to" asked Terrador.

Cyril sighed "We believe that Cynder may be planning to use the stolen energy from us guardians in order to release the Dark master from his prison" explained Cyril, Terrador's face turned to one of horror.

"This is all my fault, if Ignitus wasn't trying to protect me he wouldn't have been captured" said Spyro, "Now Spyro don't say such things, I highly doubt that Ignitus regrets his actions in any way" said Volteer trying to reassure the young dragon.

"It's just, the sight of Cynder, it made me so, so" sighed Spyro unsure of how to finish his sentence, "Terrified, horrified, it scared the sh" said Sparks although Cyril interrupted him before he could finish his sentence "That's quite enough Sparks, you're not helping".

"Spyro being brave does not mean that you don't feel fear, quite the opposite, being brave means that you feel fear but are able to overcome it" said Terrador, "I guess I failed at that" said Spyro remembering how he ran away from Cynder.

"Not as much as you may think" said Terrador, "What do you mean" asked Spyro, "Spyro, did Ignitus ever tell you what Cynder is capable of" asked Terrador, "He told me that she was extremely powerful and that I wasn't ready to face her" answered Spyro.

"But did he tell you about her powers, her abilities" asked Terrador, "No, he never mentioned it" said Spyro realising that he had no idea what Cynder could actually do.

"I didn't think so, Spyro, Cynder has many abilities that are very unnatural amongst dragons, one of her powers allows her to control the fear of her enemies" said Terrador, "So Cynder was making me afraid with her powers" asked Spyro.

"Yes, in fact it is impressive that you was even able to flee, most simply fall unconscious when she unleashes her fear scream" said Terrador gesturing towards Sparks.

"Be that as it may, I fear that Spyro's bravery will do little if the Dark master is freed" said Cyril, "Then we have to stop Cynder before she frees him" said Spyro, "Are you crazy, if Ignitus couldn't beat her what makes you think that you can" said Sparks.

"I'm afraid that he's right Spyro, that crystal drained almost all of my power, and if you faced Cynder alone then you would surely be killed" said Terrador, "Then what are we supposed to do, just sit here and let her unleash the Dark master" argued Spyro.

Terrador was silent, he seemed to be in deep thought, "_None of us are powerful enough to fight Cynder, but if we allow her to drain Ignitus and free the Dark master then the whole world will be doomed_" he thought.

Spyro was becoming increasingly annoyed by the fact that no one was saying anything, "If none of you are going to do something then I'll save Ignitus myself" said Spyro walking towards the exit.

"And tell me young dragon, do you know where Cynder has taken Ignitus" said Cyril, Spyro stopped at the doorway, "No" he said, realising that he had no idea where to start looking.

"I have a theory, now that us three are free the safest place to keep Ignitus would be Cynder's lair" said Terrador, "Terrador please tell me that you are not suggesting that Spyro should attempt to infiltrate Cynder's lair" said Volteer.

Terrador sighed, "Spyro won't be able to defeat Cynder in battle, but he's right we have to save Ignitus before the Dark master is freed" he said, "So what exactly are you proposing" asked Cyril.

"If Spyro is to save Ignitus then it must be a heavy stealth mission, he would have to get in and out without alerting Cynder" said Terrador, "Is it even possible to avoid Cynder's detection within her own lair" asked Volteer.

"I'm not sure, but we don't have any other options, if the Dark master returns then we are all doomed" said Terrador, "Then I'll go right now" said Spyro, "No, Cynder will be expecting an immediate attack, it will take a couple days for a crystal to drain Ignitus of his power, that will give us some time to make a plan, and to train you Spyro" said Terrador.

Spyro felt like arguing, he wanted to help Ignitus now, however he didn't know where Cynder's lair was and he knew that the guardians wouldn't tell him that until they felt he was ready to go there, so with no other option Spyro agreed to Terrador's plan.

Spyro spent the next two day being trained by Terrador, Volteer and Cyril, he was desperate to improve his skills for what he knew was going to be his most difficult mission yet.

Terrador was ether spending his time training Spyro or was making a plan on how to rescue Ignitus, from what Spyro had overheard from Terrador and Volteer Cynder's lair was once a training ground for electric dragons until it fell to the Dark armies.

With the help of Terrador Spyro was able to learn how to control his earth powers, or at least enough so that he could activate them at will, he was also able to improve his skills in ice and electricity.

Soon the day arrived where they couldn't wait any longer if they was going to rescue Ignitus before it was too late, Terrador called Spyro to meet him and the others so they could discuss the plan.

"Spyro, I won't lie to you, this will be the most difficult and dangerous mission you have ever been on" said Terrador, "Don't worry, I'm ready" said Spyro trying to sound as confident as possible, "I certainly hope so" said Terrador.

"Spyro, Ignitus is probably being held at the top of Cynder's castle, however you won't be able to fly there, there is a constant lighting storm surrounding the fortress" said Terrador, "So what am I going to do" asked Spyro.

"Your only choice is to find a safe place to land and then make your way to her castle on foot" said Terrador, "Wait, wait, I thought you said that this was supposed to be a stealth mission, how's Spyro supposed to hide if he's going to just walk up to the place" asked Sparks.

"Relax, I doubt you'll find any apes there, even they fear to step foot in Cynder's lair" said Terrador, "Yes it is truly disgraceful what Cynder has done to that place, I remember when it was still called Concurrent skies and I used to study there" said Volteer looking both angry and nostalgic at the same time.

"That's enough Volteer, we don't need to listen to one of your stories now, we have far more important things to do" said Cyril, "Thank you Cyril" said Terrador relived that Volteer had been stopped before he could start one of his stories.

"As I was saying, once you make it inside Cynder's castle you will have to work your way to the top, but be careful, that place is filled with deadly traps, many of which was designed by the electric dragons back in the old days" said Terrador.

"And what do we do if we see Cynder" asked a very nervous Sparks, "Hopefully you will be able to avoid her, your still not ready to face her in battle" said Terrador.

"If you manage to free Ignitus then you must flee from that place as quickly as you can, I don't think it will take Cynder very long to realise that he's gone" said Terrador, "Ok, I think I got everything" said Spyro.

"Good, Cynder's lair is West of here, I doubt you could miss it, it's the large floating castle surrounded by crystals and lighting" said Cyril, Spyro nodded and was about to leave when he was stopped by Terrador.

"Spyro, Cynder's lair is where hope goes to die, it is a haunting, foreboding place, where Cynder lives in solitude and plans her next assault, don't underestimate the danger, it is nothing like you have seen before" said Terrador.

"Great, hey Spyro can we go before these guys give me more nightmares" said Sparks, "Sparks it might be best if you stay here" said Terrador, "What, no way am I letting my brother go to a place like this alone" said Sparks, "Very well, but be careful, and please try to keep your mouth shut for once" said Terrador knowing that there was nothing he could say to change Sparks's mind.

Spyro and Sparks left the temple and began to fly in the direction of Cynder's lair, "_Good luck young dragon, you'll need it_" thought Terrador.


	18. Chapter 18, Cynder's lair

**Chapter 18, Cynder's lair.**

Cynder's lair was far worse than Terrador had said, the lair sat on a floating island far away from any civilisation, the island was covered with strange blue crystals that seemed to grow with a sinister electrical power, in the centre of the island there was a tall slender castle made of black steel overlooking everything.

The sky was pitch black, this wasn't the usual darkness of night, this was an unnatural darkness that not even the stars could pierce, the was a constant storm around the island that raged dark purple lightning that seemed to target any living creature that dared to come close.

Spyro was flying towards the island doing everything he could to avoid the lightning, Sparks was hanging onto one of Spyro's horns too terrified of the unnatural lightning to fly by himself.

"This is insane, how does Cynder even get here without getting fried" said Sparks as Spyro narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning, Spyro didn't answer he was too busy concentrating on flying.

With great difficulty Spyro managed to reach the edge of the island and landed in what he hoped was a safe place, strangely as soon as Spyro landed the lightning immediately stopped targeting him and returned to sparking across the black sky, "I guess Terrador was right, we will have to make our way to the castle on foot" panted Spyro.

Spyro began to walk towards the castle, besides the still raging lighting everything was eerily quiet, there was no apes, or any other creature in sight, Cynder's lair seemed to be completely uninhabited.

Despite there being no enemies Spyro felt more uneasy then he had done in his life, many of the crystals seemed to lean towards him, as if they was watching him, Cynder's castle was always in view and it only became more terrifying the closer Spyro got.

Soon Spyro reached the entrance of Cyner's castle, "So, should we break it down" asked Sparks looking at the big steel door, "We can't, that would make too much noise" said Spyro, "Then how do you suppose we get inside" asked Sparks.

Spyro wasn't sure how he was going to get through the door without alerting Cynder, he reached out with his paw and to his great surprise he found that the door was unlooked, Spyro gently pushed the door and it opened easily.

"Spyro I don't like this, I think she's baiting us" said Sparks sounding rather worried, "I know Sparks, but Ignitus needs us" said Spyro as he walked inside, seconds later the door slammed itself shut trapping Spyro and Sparks inside.

The inside of Cynder's castle was no better than the outside, the floor was black and silver and had a diamond pattern, the walls was all black steel just like the outside, the only source of light was from some strange orbs that was attached to the ceiling, from inside Spyro could no longer hear the lightning storm raging outside, the castle was completely silent.

Spyro was about to walk towards some stairs when he thought that he heard something, Spyro looked around the room but saw nothing, Spyro thought that he must be hearing things due to stress and continued to walk towards the stairs.

Just as Spyro was about to reach the stairs he heard the sound again, this time it was much louder and he knew that he didn't imagen it, Spyro turned around just in time to see the orbs from the ceiling drop down to the floor.

There was four orbs in total, each one was as big as Spyro, they looked like crystal balls with a blue mist inside them, suddenly purple electricity burst out of the orbs and created spider like legs for the orbs which was now all standing up.

With their new legs the orbs began to run at Spyro, Spyro unleashed his fire breath on the closest orb, however the orb was undamaged all that the fire did was turn the orb red for a few seconds.

Spyro dodged out of the way of the first orb, but he was unable to dodge the second and third orbs which fired bolts of electricity at him, Spyro was struck with the electricity and was knocked to the ground.

Spyro recovered just in time to see that the forth orb was just about to attack him, Spyro breathed ice but this only succeeded in turning the orb blue for a few seconds, Spyro only just managed to dodge the attack of the forth orb.

Spyro flapped his wings and flew into the air in order to reassess the situation, however the four orbs pursued him relentlessly climbing up the walls like real spiders, Spyro flew to the side to avoid one of the orbs that had jumped at him and had attempted to entangle him in its electrical limbs.

Spyro used his earth powers to unleash a shockwave from his mouth at the nearest orb, however the orb was unharmed it merely turned green for a few seconds, Spyro was getting worried, his attacks seemed to be useless against these orbs.

One of the orbs came too close and Spyro without thinking unleashed his electric breath, the orb absorbed the electricity and fired it all back at Spyro knocking him out of the air, "_Ok that was dumb_" thought Spyro as he stood back up.

The orbs continued to pursue Spyro, two of them jumped from the walls in order to reach him quicker, Spyro took a couple of steps back, he was running out of options.

One of the orbs came up behind Spyro and surprised him, Spyro panicked and attacked the orb with his horns, as soon as Spyro touched the orb he felt painful electricity surge through his body, despite this the orb was shattered to pieces.

Spyro recovered from the electric shock and looked at the broken orb realising that he had found a way to destroy them, Spyro charged the next orb and destroyed it with his horns receiving another shock in return.

The next orb leaped at Spyro and entangled him in its electrical limbs, Spyro struggled against the limbs that was currently electrocuting him, finally Spyro managed to wrestle the orb closer to himself and tore it apart with his claws.

The final orb fired bolts of electricity that Spyro only just managed to dodge, while the orb was charging up another attack Spyro leaped at it and shredded it to pieces, trying to ignore to electric shock he was receiving.

With the last orb destroyed Spyro nearly collapsed to the ground, "Spyro we've got problems" said Sparks, "What's wrong" panted Spyro, Sparks pointed up, Spyro looked up at the ceiling and saw that there was about a dozen more orbs, some of which was almost completely charged up and ready to fight.

Two of the orbs dropped from the ceiling and sprouted electrical limbs, "RUN" shouted Spyro, he had had enough trouble fighting only four of these orbs, he wasn't prepared to fight another twelve, more of the orbs dropped from the ceiling.

Spyro began to fly up the stairs with the orbs in hot pursuit, some of the orbs climbed up the stairs while others crawled along the walls.

As Spyro fled from the orbs electricity began to surge along the walls, soon the wall began to fire bolts of electricity at Spyro which he managed to dodge, more electricity burst from the walls and created a wall that Spyro flew over.

Spyro continued to flee from the orbs while the walls continued to fire electrical bolts or create wall of electricity in an attempt to slow him down, it was as if the entire castle was trying to kill him.

Eventually Spyro came to a metal door, he ran through the door and looked back to see that the orbs was not far behind, Spyro quickly slammed the door and then use his fire breath to weld it shut.

Spyro heard a loud bang as the orbs ran it to the door and attempted to break it down, "Do you think that maybe we should, you know, get out of here" said a panicked Sparks, "Let's go" said Spyro as the orbs banged on the door again.

Spyro ran deeper into the castle and hoped that he could find a staircase to reach the top.

Ignitus had woken up to find himself trapped inside a cage made out of purple electricity, just outside the cage there was a white crystal that was slowly draining his power and turning red, looking around Ignitus realised to his horror that he was at the top of Cynder's castle.

Ingitus tried several times to break out of the cage but he soon realised that there was no possible way for him to break free, all Ignitus could do was sit down and hope that Spyro wouldn't risk trying to save him.

With nothing else to do Ignitus decided to look around and study his surroundings, he was outside of the castle positioned on the roof, nearby he could see an open door to a room that was mostly empty except for a few chains attached to one of the walls, Ignitus assumed that this room was used to hold prisoners.

Looking up Ignitus noticed that Cynder was above him watching him closely, "Cynder" said Ignitus without thinking, as soon as she heard her name Cynder flew down next to Ignitus's cage, "Silence guardian, or I'll slit you throat" she said bringing her tail blade into view, her voice sounded raspy from lack of use, Ignitus remained silent he knew that it was pointless to speak to her.

Ignitus looked at Cynder and his eyes widened in shock, this was the closest he had ever been to her and now that he was this close he noticed details about her appearance that he had never noticed before.

Before Ignitus had thought that Cynder was a very slender dragon, but now he saw that she was actually very thin, far too thin, she was so thin that Ignitus could easily see her bones, she looked as if she was starving to death.

Looking closely Ignitus saw that the jewellery that Cynder wore was not in fact jewellery at all, instead she wore shackles were chains could be attached so that she could be restrained, Ignitus looked back at the room with the chains and realised that it was not used to house prisoners, instead it was Cynder's bedroom.

Despite all this the thing that hurt Ignitus the most to look at was Cynder's eyes, Ignitus closed his eyes and sighed "I'm sorry Cynder".


	19. Chapter 19, Spyro vs Cynder

**Chapter 19, Spyro vs Cynder.**

Spyro was climbing up a long staircase that he had recently found, it seemed that the staircase led all the way to the top of the castle.

"Spyro, what exactly are we going to do if Cynder's up here" asked Sparks, "Don't worry, I'll think of something" said Spyro trying to sound reassuring, although in reality he had no idea what he was going to do if he saw Cynder.

After climbing the stairs for what felt like hours Spyro finally reached the top and found himself in a room that was almost completely empty except for some chains attached to one of the walls.

Spyro walked out of the room and saw that he was now on top of the castle roof, and not far away from him was Ignitus trapped in a cage made of purple electricity, the crystal that was next to the cage was now a fiery red colour and almost fully charged, despite Ignitus being out in the open Spyro couldn't see Cynder anywhere in sight.

Ignitus seemed to be barely conscious, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, Ignitus looked at Spyro and his face turned to fear and worry, "Spyro, destroy the crystal, hurry" he struggled to say.

"Come on Spyro lets get him out of there, and then get out of here" said Sparks, Spyro was about to run to Ignitus when he suddenly hesitated, "Wait a second, why does this seem too easy" said Spyro, "Because it is little one" said an unseen voice.

Suddenly and without warning Cynder burst out of the ground and blocked the way to Ignitus, she had been hiding in her own shadow, before Spyro even had time to react Cynder spun around and struck Spyro with her tail sending him across the roof.

"Run, save yourself" panted Ignitus, "No, not this time" said Spyro as he stood back up, he knew all was lost if he ran away now, Cynder laughed "Brave, but foolish, its time you learned just how cruel the world truly is" she said.

Cynder lunged at Spyro, Spyro tried to fly over Cynder however her tail came upwards and caught Spyro in the head knocking him to the ground, Spyro recovered just in time to dodge a bite from Cynder.

Cynder sliced at Spyro with her claws, Spyro jumped over the attack and was about to breath fire when he was hit by Cynder's wing, Spyro was sent flying across the roof.

The fight had barely even begun and Spyro was already panting, Cynder was far more skilled than any other opponent that Spyro had faced, every movement she made was elegant and precise, every attack she made was deadly accurate.

Though Spyro couldn't tell Cynder was in fact very tired, she had spent the last few days guarding Ignitus like an obsession, she had nether slept nor rested since she had returned from Munitions forge.

Spyro stood up and unleashed his electric breath, Cynder used her right wing to block the attack, Spyro's electricity burnt a new hole in Cynder's wing however she showed no sign that she cared.

Cynder approached Spyro and slapped him with her wing, before Spyro could recover Cynder picked him up with her jaws and slammed him to the ground, Cynder picked Spyro up again and this time she throw him into a wall.

Spyro felt like the whole world was spinning, he hardly had any strength left to keep on fighting, Spyro lifted his head just as Cynder was approaching and looked her in the eyes.

Spyro was confused, he had expected Cynder's eyes to be filled with hatred, cruelty and darkness, however when he looked into her eyes all he could see was sadness, fear and pain.

Spyro was so confused that he didn't even react when Cynder was right in front of him, Cynder was about the finish Spyro when she heard a sound, Cynder turned around and saw that the crystal was now fully charged.

Cynder quickly grabbed the crystal and flew into the sky seemingly forgetting all about Spyro, Spyro deactivated the cage holding Ignitus, "Ignitus I'm sorry, I've failed, Cynder has the last crystal" said Spyro sadly, "It's not your fault Spyro, you did everything you could" said a very weak Ignitus.

Spyro thought back to when he had looked into Cynder's eyes, "Ignitus, there was something strange about her eyes, something didn't seem right" said Spyro, Ignitus sighed "Yes, I know, Cynder is not what she appears to be" he said.

"What are you talking about" asked Spyro, for a moment Ignitus wondered whether or not he should tell Spyro the truth but then he decided that there was no point in hiding the facts now.

"Spyro, the truth is you and Cynder have much in common, if fact you two are the same age" said Ignitus, "What, but how is that possible, if we're the same age then why is she" said Spyro, "Big, powerful, sexy, wait did I say that out loud" said Sparks who was now covering his mouth.

"Spyro I think it's time I told you the truth, the whole truth about what happened twelve years ago" said Ignitus.

**Flashback.**

Ignitus flew through the window and ran to the room where the eggs where, as he entered the room Ignitus's face turned to one of horror at what he saw.

The room was covered with broken pieces of egg shells and dead baby dragon fetuses, the apes had destroyed the dragon eggs, the other four guardians had been defeated and lay in the mess of the broken eggs.

Ignitus noticed that the wind guardian Breeza had received far more serious injuries then the other guardians, and unlike the other three she wasn't breathing.

Ignitus saw the one who had led the attack on the temple, it was the ape king Gaul wilding a large war hammer, Ignitus noticed that Gaul was holding one undamaged wind dragon egg, Ignitus charged at Gaul desperate to save the egg before the ape king could destroy it.

Gaul saw Ignitus coming and swung his hammer just as Ignitus sliced at him with his claws, Ignitus was sent flying across the room, Gaul hammer had broken one of his front legs, Ignitus looked up and saw that his own attack had sliced out Gaul's left eye.

"Ignitus, I would love to kill you now, but the Dark master still needs you alive" said Gaul covering the wound on his face, "I won't let you destroy that egg" said Ignius barely taking any notice of what the ape king had said.

Gaul laughed "Destroy it, no I'm not going to destroy it, this dragon is going to be my slave" said Gaul, Ignius's eyes widened in horror as he realise what Gaul planned to do, he attempted to stand up but his broken leg made it too difficult.

Ignitus watched as Gaul left the room still carrying the wind dragon egg in his hands, tears began to fall from Ignitus's eyes as he realised that he had failed, all of the guardians had failed.

**End flashback.**

"I don't understand, if that's true they why does Cynder look like an adult" asked Spyro, "Because after she was taken, she was exposed to the Dark master's evil magic, she was corrupted, her body was twisted and her will was taken from her" said Ignitus sadly.

Hearing this changed Spyro's opinion of Cynder, before he had thought that Cynder was an evil dragon who had betrayed her own kind, but now all he could feel was sympathy, knowing that she had been forced to commit these horrors against her own will.

Suddenly the lightning storm around the castle disappeared and a large portal opened in the sky, "It seems that it is over now, Cynder has entered Convexity and will soon free the Dark master" said Ignitus, Spyro looked at the portal and felt an incredible urge to follow Cynder.

"No it's not over, I can still stop Cynder" said Spyro, "Spyro you can't stop Cynder, we have to leave now" said Ignitus, however Spyro didn't listen to a word Ignitus said, instead he flapped his wings and flew towards the portal.

"Spyro stop" shouted Ignitus, however in his weakened state he was unable to stop Spyro, "Spyro have you gone crazy" shouted Sparks as he flew after Spyro.


	20. Chapter 20, Showdown in Convexity

**Chapter 20, Showdown in Convexity.**

Convexity was a strange place, it existed somewhere between dimensions and it could be used to travel between these dimensions, in order to open the portal to Convexity Cynder had had to use all the power of her castle draining its defenders including the lightning storm surrounding it.

The skies of Convexity looked as if they was a mixture of both the sea and space, and there was strange otherworldly creatures swimming through the sky as if it was an ocean, if you was to look closely enough you would be able to see what looked like planets far off in the distance.

Cynder was flying through Convexity holding the last crystal in her claws, "_Just drop the crystal and fly away_" she thought, however her body refused to obey her, her body never obeyed her.

Cynder flew towards a large chunk of rook with a large archway on top of it, carefully placed around this archway was four other crystals, a yellow one that had been powered by Volteer, a blue one that had been powered by Cyril, a green one that had been powered by Terrador, and a grey one that Cynder herself had powered using her own wind powers.

Cynder landed on the chunk of rook and approached the archway preparing to place the final crystal and free the Dark master, "_Don't do it, don't free him_" she begged her body but to no avail.

Cynder placed the red crystal in its place and all five crystals suddenly began to float into the air and circle the archway, Cynder watched as the elemental power was drained from the crystals and began to create a large portal in the centre of the archway, "My master returns" said Cynder triumphantly while her mind screamed in terror at what she had done.

"No, I'm too late" said a voice, Cynder turned around and saw Spyro land on the chunk of rook closely followed by Sparks, "_No, please run away before I kill you_" thought Cynder, "Persistent aren't you, very well this is where your story ends" said Cynder.

Cynder lunged at Spyro, Spyro flew into the air to dodge the attack this time he was careful to avoid Cynder's tail as well, Spyro unleashed his fire breath and aimed directly at Cynder, Cynder leaped to the side dodging the attack.

While the two dragons fought the portal continued to form, soon the Dark master would be free.

Cynder flew into the air and started to attack Spyro with her claws and tail, Spyro use his smaller size to help dodge her attacks but soon he was hit by Cynder's tail and fell to the ground.

Spyro recovered and tried to use his ice breath, however Cynder swerved out of the way of the freezing breath and spat a glob of poison at Spyro, Spyro dodged the poison glob but a few drops of the green liquid splashed onto his scales when the glob hit the ground.

Spyro winced in pain, the droplets of poison burnt his scales like acid, while Spyro was distracted by the pain Cynder dropped from the air and landed on top of Spyro, slamming him into the ground.

Before Spyro could get up Cynder picked him up in her jaws and bit down hard, Spyro cried out in pain as he felt some of Cynder's teeth pierce his scales, Cynder then throw Spyro across the platform.

Spyro wasn't moving, "_I'm sorry_" thought Cynder as she approached Spyro to make sure he was dead, suddenly Spyro lifted his head up and unleashed his electric breath catching Cynder off guard.

Cynder screamed in pain as she was hit in the chest by Spyro's electricity, despite the pain Cynder continued to walk towards Spyro, Spyro stood up and tried to increase the intensity of his electric breath.

Soon Cynder was right in front of Spyro, she wiped her tail around and struck Spyro with her tail blade, the attack knocked Spyro to the side and left a small but deep gash in his chest.

Spyro was breathing deeply, he was bleeding from several wounds, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay on his feet, Spyro looked up and saw that Cynder was approaching him.

Spyro took a deep breath and used his earth powers to unleash a powerful shockwave that was able to knock Cynder down, "You little pest" said a very angry Cynder as she stood back up.

Cynder unleashed her shadow fire at Spyro, Spyro acted quickly and used his wings to defend himself, however his wings did little to protect him from Cynder's attack.

The pain from Cynder's shadow fire was intense, it felt as if he was being bombarded with shards of burning hot broken glass, Spyro tried to get away from the shadow fire but Cynder's aim was too accurate.

Finally Cynder ceased her attack, Spyro breathed a sigh of relief only to be struck by one of Cynder's wings, Spyro tried to get back up only to fall back down again.

"Hey, you can't do that to my brother" shouted Sparks as he flew into Cynder's face and tried to punch her in the eye, Cynder sighed in annoyance and merely swatted Sparks away with her tail, "_I'm sorry_" she thought.

Cynder looked at the downed Spyro, this time she wasn't going to risk getting close again, Cynder took a deep breath and use her fear ability to fire her siren scream.

Spyro withered in pain as he was hit by Cynder's siren scream, this was different from when Cynder had used her fear ability at Munitions forge, this time her scream was far more powerful and it was focused directly on him.

Spyro couldn't hear anything over Cynder's scream, it felt as if his heart was going to stop at any second, he had almost no strength left, Spyro knew that if he didn't do something soon then he was going to die.

With what little strength he had left Spyro opened his mouth to use one of his elements, any element he didn't care which one, Spyro fired and to his great surprise Cynder ceased her attack.

Spyro looked up and saw that whatever he had fired had knocked Cynder down, he opened his mouth again and a strange beam of purple energy left his mouth and struck Cynder causing her great pain.

Spyro wasn't sure what he had just breathed, he had never heard of this element before, but he could clearly see that whatever this aether breath was it was very effective against Cynder.

Spyro continued to fire his aether breath, Cynder managed to dodge some of the attacks but she was still being hit by many others, Spyro could feel himself becoming more tired with every attack, his aether breath was draining his energy very quickly.

Every time Cynder was hit by the aether breath strange black mist left her body, at first Spyro thought that his breath was burning her and the mist was simply smoke, but he soon saw that his aether breath seemed to be doing no physical harm to Cynder, making him wonder exactly what this mist was.

Finally a panting Spyro unleashed the most powerful blast of aether he could produce, the blast hit Cynder in the head knocking her to the ground as she cried out in pain.

Cynder lay on the ground barely conscious as more black mist left her body, soon Spyro noticed something happening, as more black mist left Cynder's body she began to shrink in size, and her appearance become much younger.

Spyro watched in amazement as Cynder continued to shrink and many of her scars disappeared including the holes in her wings, soon she had transformed into a small dragon who equalled Spyro in both size and age, Cynder now looked far less fierce, "_She really is just a kid_" thought Spyro.

Suddenly the portal absorbed the last of the crystals energy and opened, the now open portal began to pull everything into itself with an intense force, the platform began to break apart and the pieces flew into the portal.

Sparks who had now recovered from Cynder's attack struggled to resist the pull of the portal as he flew up to Spyro, "Spyro we've got to get out of here now" he shouted, however Spyro wasn't listening.

Spyro had noticed that Cynder was being pulled towards the portal she wasn't even trying to save herself, "Wait, we can't just leave her here, she'll be killed" said Spyro, "What, you want to save the evil dragon who just tried to kill us, have you lost your mind" said Sparks, "But that wasn't her fault, she was being controlled" said Spyro remembering the sadness he saw in Cynder's eyes.

Before Sparks could say anything else Cynder was pulled into the portal, Spyro acted on instinct and jumped into the portal after her, "Spyro what are you doing, have you gone crazy" shouted Sparks.

Minutes went by and nothing happened, Sparks stared at the portal and began to fear the worst, suddenly Spyro emerged from the portal carrying Cynder, "Come on, let's go" he said sounding terrified as he flew back towards the portal that led back to Cynder's lair.


	21. Chapter 21, What should we do with her

**Chapter 21, What should we do with her.**

Ignitus was standing on the roof of Cynder's lair prying that Spyro would come back alive, the lightning storm had still not reformed around the castle, Ignitus looked at the swirling portal above his head and wished had he had been able to stop Spyro from going after Cynder.

Suddenly Ignitus watched at Spyro emerged from the portal carrying an unconscious Cynder, Spyro crash landed into the roof and passed out, "Spyro, Spyro get up buddy, get up" said a panicking Sparks, Ignitus quickly walked up to Spyro and checked if he was alive.

Spyro was alive, although he had multiple bleeding wounds and he seemed to be exhausted, Ignitus turned to Cynder, it took Ignitus a few seconds just to recognise her, like Spyro she appeared to be exhausted.

"Ignitus what are we going to do" asked Sparks, Ignitus wasn't sure what to do he had no idea what had happened in Convexity, "Sparks, what happened in there" asked Ignitus, "I don't know, everything was going crazy, then Cynder turned into that thing, and then Spyro insisted on saving her" said Sparks.

Ignitus was amazed to hear this, very few would be willing to save their enemy, Ignitus knew that he had to get Spyro back to the temple, as for Cynder Ignitus wasn't sure what to do with her.

Finally Ignitus decided to take her with him, he doubted that she would be much of a threat in her current form, and if Spyro had decided to rescue her then perhaps the Dark master's hold over her had been severed.

Ignitus picked up both Spyro and Cynder and began to fly back to the Dragon temple, although Sparks disagreed on taking Cynder with them.

The other guardians was presently surprised to see Ignitus and Spyro return, although they seemed less pleased to see Cynder, "Ignitus, have you gone mad, what are you thinking bringing that she demon into this temple" said Cyril.

Before anyone could say anything else a groaning sound was heard, the four guardians turned and saw that both Spyro and Cynder seemed to be waking up, the four guardians looked at Cynder and prepared for the worst.

When Spyro woke he seemed to be happy to see the guardians, however when Cynder woke up the first thing that appeared on her face was pure fear, this surprised the guardians, none of them had ever seen Cynder show fear before.

Cynder closed her eyes expecting to be struck with a killing blow at any minute however no attack came, cautiously Cynder opened her eyes and looked at the guardian, Ignitus's face was filled with sympathy, Terrador and Volteer was looking at Cynder with curiosity in their eyes, and Cyril's expression was one of hatred.

No one said a word, until Spyro broke the silence "Cynder are you alright" he asked, Cynder didn't answer all she did was look at Spyro in confusion, Ignitus could tell that more than just Cynder's appearance had changed, the old Cynder would have attacked him and the other guardians on sight.

"Cynder, tell me what do you remember" asked Ignitus, to everyone great surprise tears appeared in Cynder's eyes "Everything" she answered sounding like a terrified child, and confirming Ignitus's suspicions that her link to the Dark master had been cut.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" cried Cynder seemingly unable to stop her tears, "Calm down, it's over now" said Ignitus in a comforting voice, Cynder shook her head, "No, I freed him, I freed the Dark master" said Cynder sounding more terrified by what she had done then by the guardians in front of her.

The guardians all seemed distressed by what they heard, "Ignitus, if what she says is true then we may have already lost this war" said Terrador, "Not yet, it is said that only the Dark masters spirit was sealed in Convexity, he still lacks a body" said Ignitus hoping that the rumours was true.

"True, but we had more immediate matters to attend to, like what to do with her" said Cyril gesturing towards Cynder, and based on his bitter tone it was obvious what Cyril wanted to do to her.

"Yes we must discus this, in privet" said Terrador, "Spyro would you mind keeping an eye on Cynder while we have a meeting" asked Ignitus, "Ok then" said Spyro, with this settled the four guardians entered a different room where they wouldn't be heard.

"I don't see the point of this, isn't it obvious that we should execute her immediately" said Cyril as soon as the door was shut, "I disagree, it would be wrong of us to kill an innocent child" said Ignitus.

"Innocent? Have you forgotten everything she has done, she killed the last of the wind dragons, she imprisoned and tortured us" argued Cyril, "And she would have never done those things if we had protected the temple twelve years ago" shouted Ignitus, "Both of you please calm down, arguing will get us nowhere" said Terrador.

Both Ignitus and Cyril ceased arguing, "I believe that Cynder is no longer under the Dark masters control, it would be wrong of us to punish her for something she did against her own will" said Ignitus.

"So what do you propose we do with her" asked Volteer, "I think we should let her stay here at the temple" said Ignitus, Cyril looked as if he had just been slapped in the face "What have you gone mad" he said, "I think we should put it to the vote" said Terrador not wanting another argument to start.

"Yes, I vote that she be allowed to stay" said Ignitus, "And I vote that she be executed immediately" said Cyril, "I may not know what happened to transform Cynder into her current form, but I do trust Ignitus's judgment, I vote that she stays" said Terrador.

"Unbelievable, Volteer surely you agree with me" said Cyril, "Well there are many points that we must look at, pro, Cynder may now be free from the Dark masters control and therefore innocent of the things she was forced to do, con, if she is still under his control then she may be a danger to us" said Volteer.

"Then we must take into account that she may have useful information on the Dark armies, or she may be planning to spy on us for them" continued Volteer, "That's enough, that's enough, I change my vote, she can stay" said Cyril desperate to stop Volteer from talking.

"Good, now that we are in agreement I think that we should tell Cynder what we have decided" said Terrador, the four returned to Spyro and Cynder, it seemed that the two had been talking during the guardians absents.

Cynder looked at the guardians sadly expecting the worst, "We have decided that Cynder can stay here at the temple" said Ignitus, "What, you're not going to kill me" said Cynder in amazement, "No we're not" said Ignitus.

Everyone reacted differently, Spyro and Ignitus seemed pleased by the outcome, Terrador was cautious, Volteer was for the first time in his life unsure of what to say, Cyril seemed very displeased by this turn of events, Sparks looked like he was about to faint, and Cynder's expression was impossible to read.

Spyro stepped forward "Ignitus there's something else, I don't feel right, I feel so weak" he said, "Yes, I suspected that this may happen, that final battle seems to have drained your energy, but don't worry your powers will return in time" said Ignitus.

"Wait, you knew that Spyro was weak, and you still left him here alone with Cynder, she could have escaped easily" said Cyril, "Yes she could have, but she didn't, she never even attempted to leave" said Ignitus trying to make a point.

Later that night, Spyro was standing on one of the balconies watching the stars, everything seemed peaceful but he had a feeling that something was coming, something terrible was coming.

Cynder walked out on to the balcony and stood next to Spyro, she seemed unsure of how to start a conversation, "Do you see anything Spyro" she finally said, "No, but I have a really bad feeling, like there's something coming" said Spyro, "I know, I can feel it too" said Cynder as she looked up to the stars as well.

**The end.**


End file.
